Rage, Hatred, Envy & Insanity
by Kourtney Uzu Yato
Summary: Naruto, Hinata, Rein & Arashi. Four children. Four pasts. All different. But with one come goal. Revenge. Come and see the story of how they come to be.
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayals

_***Word to the wise, this fanfiction is not entirely Naruto/Black Rock Shooter. The design of the clothes and weapons are basically the main ideas I took from that show. If I miss anything while I write this story please tell me. No rants on how I stole ideas, please. Plus I own nothing except my own ideas.***_

**"Let's see the villagers try to hurt me now" **_Naruto/_**Rage**

**"Tou-san, you won't be able to hurt me now" **_Hinata/_**Envy**

**"I will pass my teme of a brother and baka Kaa-san"** Rein/**Insanity**

**"Don't worry Ji-chan, baka Kaa-san and Tou-san won't be able to hurt me anymore" **Arashi/**Hatred**

**"Now that I got this new power."** _Naruto/Hinata/Rein/Arashi said together_

**(With Naruto-kun)**

_Naruto Uzumaki, is only twelve years of age, he has gone through so many things its a surprise that he is still a happy go lucky prankster. Until now, that is. He has been punched, kicked, stabbed, yelled at, insulted and spat on. He took on all of it with a smile and stating he was going to be the greatest Hokage ever. He was treated horribly in the academy, was cheated out of many things, but even if the only people who listened and comforted him were the Ramen people, Hinata, Rein and Arashi. He was on his way to the Hokage's office when he heard the conversation between the old man and the one-eyed mummy. When he heard, the man wanted to turn him into a weapon and his jiji agreed, but would miss letting the villagers beat him, he was overwhelmed with betrayal._

**(With Hinata-chan)**

_Hinata Hyuuga is only twelve years of age, she was scorned by her family members main and branch. Her mother and uncle were the only things that made her smile and her smile lit up a room with little effort. She was hated by the main branch because of her gentle nature and wishing to get rid of the cage bird seal. She was hated by the secondary branch just for being the heiress of the clan, even though she never reacted to their taunts. She lost her mother in the birth of her sister, four years her junior. What's worse is that she was just as prideful and arrogant as the father. She lost her uncle, when she was kidnapped by Cloud Village and he gave himself up to save her, but his son did not follow his ideals and made her life as hard as possible. She still strived to be clan head and her ideals to be gentle and warm, but that all changed with the betrayal of her father and the elders, selling her off to be an slave to a Fire noble._

**(With Rein-chan)**

_Rein Okami is only twelve years of age, she was part of the Okami clan that is known for their beautiful white wolf forms that are able to chew and claw through anything they could get their paws on. In the clan, for those who had the whitest pelts at the age of three would be treated as an alpha. Because with white, they were the best healers and fighters with the most chakra. The ones with the grey and silver pelts were second-rate, and the last, but the smallest and most mistreated in the clan were the black and neon black pelted ones. They were treated with disdain and disgust. When it was found out that main clan head's private family had a neon black pelted newborn pup. They were about to kill her, but only with the saving grace of one of the nurses allowed her to live. She was treated worse than anyone else and was treated like a slave and a measuring stick to beat on. Her father killed himself out of shame of birthing a neon black born pup. The mother and older brother, hated her for that and made sure she knew that. When she was cleaning the hallway in front of the office, they were planning of marrying off to the Uchiha clan, for a sum of money. As soon as she heard she was going to be a piece of breeding stock for those tiny dick Uchihas she was overwhelmed with the betrayal. _

**(With Arashi-kun)**

_Arashi Hyo is only twelve years of age, he is part of the Hyo clan that is known for their crazy ninjutsu skills and with extremely arrogant personalities and fiery tempers. This clan, was known for their connections with leopards, but could never find one of their members to wield the contract properly. What was needed to wield the contract is that they need weapon skills and mastery of three swords. The only one who was able to properly wield it was Arashi's grandfather, but he was scorned by the jealously. His son and daughter did not inherit his talent, because they were arrogant. But, his son gave him a grandson, which inherited his kindness and ability with a sword. The reason why the leopards did not allow the members of the Hyo clan to fully wield their contract because of their arrogance. When his grandfather died, he left his swords to his grandson. Because of that action, his family resented him even more, because the swords could not be used anyone else other than Arashi. When he was in his room, polishing his swords and meditating, he overheard his 'family' talking about selling him to be a servant of an Iwa noble, even though they knew he be killed off the close relationship with his grandfather. They were going to mental conditioning him until he trains Iwa soldiers and spawn a new Hyo clan in Iwa, then kill him. He was overcome with the betrayal, when the puzzle completely pieced together._

**"Let's get this party started."** Naruto, Hinata, Rein, and Arashi

**Stopping here. Why cuz' I feel like it. Favorite, follow and review. Laters damn this is a long-ass chapter. Tell me any ideas please.**

**P.S.) To whoever, this Larry asshole is PISS. THE. HELL. OFF! Leave me alone.**

**Laters Minna.**


	2. Chapter 2: NarutoRage

Chapter 1: Naruto/Rage:

_"Stupid villagers, thinking am the fox when actually I am the prison that keeps the damn fox in check. I don't know how many times the shitty fox asked me to release him so he can get 'our' so-called revenge on the people that hurt me." _Naruto thought while crawling through the vents in the Hokage Tower.

_"Thank Kami, the villagers are not stupid enough to follow me to the Tower. Maybe I'll surprise Ji-chan with a visit to get his mind off of paperwork."_

With that thought in mind, he crawled silently for a couple moments until he reach the top of the Hokage's office. As he was about to jump down to surprise his alleged grandfather when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Hiruzen, why won't you allow the brat into my ROOT program? He could be Konoha's greatest weapon!"

_"Stupid mummy-teme, Ji-chan would never allow you to do that!" _Naruto yelled in his mind, with full belief in his Ji-chan.

"Danzo, you know why. It's because jinchūriki thrive on their negative emotions which give them power. To take them away would limit his potential as Konoha's meat shield and sword."

_"What?" _Naruto thought with his heart snapping into pieces.

"The only reason the brat is alive is to become Konoha's weapon. Even if your method is successful, it will limit its power. I allow the villagers to beat him to satisfy their bloodlust against the Kyuubi, A.K.A Naruto. I save him at the very last minute to make me seem like the good guy, make sure he doesn't lash out against those who attack him and I get my entertainment of him suffering and his undeniable loyalty of Konoha and me by being his _Jiji_." Sarutobi stated with a sneer at the word Jiji.

_"Dammit." _Naruto thought with the last pieces of his heart being broken even more and tears spilling from his eyes.

**_"It hurts doesn't it?" _**A voice asked softly.

_"Stupid fox, go away! Haven't you tortured me enough by slowly healing me and not allowing me to finally die and rest in peace? _Naruto screamed harshly.

**_"Boy, be wary of who you shout to in that tone. I'm not that pathetic rodent the 4th Hokage sealed inside you. I'm something, much, much WORSE!" _**The voice stated annoyed.

"_What do you want from me_?" Naruto stated in a dead tone.

**_"What I want from you is simple. I want you to face the facts of your life and accept them." _**The voice stated coldly.

_"What! Why would I do that? Leave me alone and let me drown in my misery."_ Naruto thought back depressed.

**_"Boy. Leave the vent and come back to your apartment and I'll tell you everything. Okay?" _**The voice stated back.

_"Why? For what reason do I-?"_

**_"Just do it! You won't regret it."_**

_"Fine, this better be good, dammit!"_

Naruto then waits until Sarutobi and Danzo finish their gloating of their so-called leash on him and go to turn in for a night of well-deserved rest. After making sure they left, Naruto gets out from the vent he was hiding in, with dried tears leaving tear tracks down his face. He then goes to the desk he used to want to behind, and found a black book. He looked at the first page and found something that made his twelve year old broken heart stop in his chest. He was the son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and the 'Red Death' Kushina Uzumaki. He should have been treated like a prince, instead he was treated worst than most common criminals. "_Let's see what that voice in my head was talking about what I won't regret."_ Naruto then runs home with all the speed he can muster and then reaches his shitty apartment in ten minutes.

_"Okay, whoever you are, I'm home."_

**_"Good. Now find somewhere where you will be safe because I need to talk to you in person."_**

_"Okay, but how can I talk to you if I can't see you?"_

**_"Just sit down, cross your legs, close your eyes and breathe slowly. After that, then you will find me."_**

_"Okay."_

Naruto then does what he was told and soon he finds himself inside his mindscape, a sewer. He then, roams around looking for something, anything that would explain his presence in this sewer.

***_BLAM_***

_"What the hell was that?!"_

Naruto rushes down the long hallway, filled with ankle-deep murky water that represents all his unshed tears that he kept hidden during his beatings and taunts. After turning two lefts and a right, he comes upon a scene of a man of 6'3 with bright red hair and black highlights spitting and cursing at a giant red-orange fox behind a dark-golden prison with a piece paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

**"How dare you strike the almighty Kyuubi!"**

**"I'll strike you down, how many damn times I want to!"**

**"You have a lot of nerve, you bastard! This insolence from a malevolent spirit who represents the negative emotion of _Rage_, showing itself in my presence."**

**"I don't need flattery from a pesky red-orange rat that only stirs trouble."**

**"You dare disrespect me?!"**

**"Dam-straight I do! Now can it! We have a visitor, don't we?"**

The Kyuubi, hmphs and lies back down with a sneer at the person now identified as 'Rage'.

(I will be calling the voice 'rage' from now on and the same goes for the rest of the spirits. Also, imagine Rage, having the voice of Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate, English dub.)

Naruto, then comes from his hiding place from where he was watching the feud between the two and comes up to the two and looks at both of them square in the face.

"So, your name is Rage, huh?"

**"Yes, it is. However, most call me 'R' instead."**

"So, what should I call you then?"

**"You can call me either? But, I prefer R, as it sounds less threatening to people I mean no harm too."**

"Okay then, R-san it is. But, why did you call me here? Why does this place look like a sewer and why is the Kyuubi behind those bars?"

**"Short and to the point. I like you already, brat. First question, I called you here so you can see the reason why your life is so screwed up as it is right now. Second, your mind is like this because of the way your outlook on life. The water we're standing in is your unshed tears, the way it looks like a prison is because you feel like your trapped, with no escape. Lastly, fluffy behind us is here because the idiot Fourth Hokage sealed him inside you."**

"Okay, thank you R-san. So you're the cause of my childhood from hell, huh?"

**"Yes, brat I am and I'm not sorry. Why? Because your pathetic father tried to seal me again and I couldn't allow that. I struck out with my claw to try and kill you, but your damn father got in the way of my hit. So, yes I did kill him and I want to escape from this hell of being sealed so badly and with the damn Death seal on this cage, if you die, I die and I won't allow that. It's doesn't mean I can't find solace in torturing you though and its fun, how those bastards outside think you are me, but you aren't. I burst a gut every time you plead and beg for them to stop trying to beat you."  **

"You bastard! You're the damn reason I can't die. I am stuck with you for the rest of my life and I hate it. I want you gone! I never want to see you again! I want you to suffer every single moment you inflicted on me and I wish I had to power to toss you furry ass to hell myself and see you burn and wither there for all of the afterlife see and sneer at your pain saying you deserve it!" Naruto screamed at him with all the strength he can muster.

**"Brat. Is that what you want?"**

"Huh?" Naruto turns around and fully faces R-san.

**"Do you want the power you so claim? To take revenge? On the people who hurt you? Your alleged Ji-chan. The villagers. Danzo. The furry bastard behind the cage." **R-san said softly.

"How do I know you are not just saying that to take what you want from me and then leave?" Naruto responded with heavily-laced doubt.

**"Kid, if I wanted anything from you, I would have told you already. I know you been hurt and are hurting right now, but do you want to live your life the way others want you too or do you want to take your life into your own hands? I need you to take one more chance. You have all rights to reject me, but you need to face your past and accept them or they win."**

"R-san, what do I have to do?"

R-san then smiles gently as the mindscape gets darker. 

**"All you have to do is grab my hand."**

R than stick out his hand for Naruto to grab. As he was about to grab R's hand, the Kyuubi then interrupts.

**"No! I refuse to have my container be fused with a bastard like you!" **

The Kyuubi, then tries to stab R-san in the back to kill him, but then Naruto grabs his hand with both of his small ones and says, "I accept you wholeheartedly."

With that, the entire mindscape goes black, then a malevolent chuckle emits from the darkness and with the combined voices of R and Naruto say with a wide, psychotic smirk full of sharp fangs;

**_"Let's get this party started!'_**

**Done! I am stopping here! Why? Because I feel like it that's why! Plus, I want to do the transition of all the four main characters first before I get into the real story so I am not haunted my daydreams which will anyways about the characters' past and how I will interpret them into the story when I am in the middle of writing a fight scene. Ideas and helpful hints are widely accepted and smiled upon. Rants, flames and whiners, and babies are not welcome to review. Please keep nasty comments to yourself please. Thank you and see you next time. **

**Later Minna. **


	3. Chapter 3: HinataEnvy

Chapter 2: Hinata/Envy:

"_Why? Why does Tou-sama and Neji-niisan hate me so much? Why does my family hate me so much? I haven't done anything to them?" _Hinata thought with sadness.

"Hiashi! Why haven't you put the caged bird seal on Hinata yet?!"

"_Father may not like me, but-"_

"I haven't put the caged bird seal on Hinata yet, because she's too young. She's pathetic, but she could be useful in the future. The only reason I have waited this long is because of the chance she could die from the pain of the seal at any younger age. "

"_Tou-sama!"_

"She's an embarrassment to the Hyuuga name and nothing more. She's not my daughter and if I had the chance to exchange her to have Neji as my son I would and I wouldn't regret it."

Hinata's heart then smashed to pieces and the bottle where she held all her negative emotions was finally breaking. The pressure of her father's words were causing all the hatred and anger to turn from cold to boiling in seconds. However, Hinata is not without her own inner strength as well and it's the only thing stopping the bottle from overflowing and breaking entirely.

"I suppose you are right, Hiashi-sama. But, she even more useless to us a branch member. What do you suppose we should do with her after we brand her with the seal?"

"We could sell her off to those bastard Uchihas?"

"No, those bastards would breed her and then have our secrets."

"We could give her to a fire noble, her looks are the only thing going for her anyways. She could be the fire lord's wife and we would get more power for the clan!"

"That is an excellent idea, Hiashi-sama! This why you are needed to lead this clan to greatness and with your other daughter who shows a lot of promise we could even take the Hokage's spot as well. That I intend to do as well."

As Hiashi and the elders will basking in their so-called genius, they haven't realized the person whose fate they were trying to control was right behind the closed door. She was silently crying. Her own father thought of her as pathetic and she felt like someone told her to marry Kiba and have ten children with him. She ran up to her room and hid there for two hours, but after over hearing what they had planned for her, she wanted to escape. She climbed out her window and ran. She just ran and ran until she reached a part of the forest she didn't know. She just tired and worn from the emotional strain of battling her emotions inside of her. One side of her wanted to scream, explode in anger and rip everything her so-called father loved to pieces right in front of him then leave him to die. The other side of her wanted to cry and die and be with her mother and uncle on the other side. The dark side was winning. She didn't want to be weak and be pushed around anymore. She wanted revenge. She wanted to be who she should be, not what others wanted her to be.

"_I don't care anymore. I want revenge!"_

"_**You want revenge?"**_

Hinata stifled her scream of surprise.

"_**You're interesting, you know that?"**_

"_Who are you? What do you want?!"_

"_**What I want is to help. I feel a lot of want from you. You want revenge. You want recognition. You want your precious Naru-chan, right?"**_

"_I-"_

"_**Don't try to deny it, sweetie."**_

"_I do actually. I have denied myself many things and I don't want to do that anymore!"_

"_**You want the things you want, right! You want everything and destroy those who get in your way, right!"**_

_"Yes, I do! I want everything!"_

**_"Then all you have to do is one thing."_**

_"What's that?"_

_**"Let yourself go."**_

_"But, that means-"_

**_"Yes. Your locked away emotions. That bottle that you kept under the chains you forged so you would never lash out at anyone."_**

_"My emotions, my mom wouldn't want me to hurt them."_

**_"Would your mom allow them to use you as a doormat?"_**

_"No."_

**_"Would your uncle approve of his son, abusing you to sate his own insecurities, especially after he sacrificed himself so there would be no war."_**

_"No."_

**_"Then why allow your potential to be restrained, while others use theirs to the fullest?"_**

_"My own insecurities of failing my mother and uncle's way of peace."_

**_"Sweetie, they wouldn't be disappointed with you."_**

_"Really?"_

**_"Of course. A mother wouldn't be disappointed in allowing her daughter to achieve her full potential. I actually have something to show you. Its in the back of your mind, its a message from both your uncle and mother."_**

_"My uncle and mother left me a message."_

**_"Yes, they did sweetie. They left a piece of their souls inside of you as a child, because you are not the daughter of Hiashi. You are the daughter of Hizashi Hyuuga."_**

_"My father wasn't Hiashi, but Hizashi! How does that explain, why I don't have the seal on me?"_

**_"Because your mother hid you. Neji, is the actually son of Hiashi and so is your little sister or cousin, now. The mother, however is Hitomi Hyuuga. Your bloodline is different and because of that difference your eyes are a lot more special than everyone else in your clan."_**

_"My eyes are different from the others of my clan? But how?"_

**_"Your eyes are different because they have levels. Levels that can be unlocked with your emotions."_**

_"My emotions?"_

**_"Hai. All you have to do is release the chains you have on the bottle where you keep your negative emotions."_**

_"Are you sure?"_

**_"Don't you trust me? All you need to do is take a chance with me and I promise I'll be with you for as long as you wish me too."_**

_"You promise?"_

**_"I promise."_**

_"Can you do one thing for me first?"_

**_"That depends on what that is."_**

_"Can you show me what you look like?"_

**_"Oh sure! I wanted you to see what I look like anyways."_**

The voice then stepped out of the darkness and showed her figure. She was a tall 5'9 with long black hair with green highlight in her hair that reached her hips. She was wearing a fitted battle kimono that was black and green with a short sword tied to her right shoulder. She had black and green nail polish that smelled on certain poisons and had black shinobi sandals. She had a heart shaped face with green eyes with specks of black and wearing black studs in her ears. She was an F-cup and with a sharp nose and full lips. All and all she was a very confident woman, that girls would kill for to look like her. _**"My name is Envy, bytheway."**_

_**"Anyways like what you see?"**_

_"You are a very beautiful woman."_

_**"We can compliment each other later. Now, do you agree to merge with me?" **_Envy said while sticking out her hand.

_"I agree wholeheartedly. Thank you for giving me this chance." _Hinata said as she grabbed her hand with her small ones.

The mindscape of Hinata then grows darker and darker until you can't see the two holding hands anymore, then the merged voice of Envy and Hinata said;

_**Lets' get this party started!**_

**I'm stopping here. Who should I write about next. Arashi or Rein? Depends on how I feel about it. Laters, guys and thanks for the favorites and follows on this story. I'm sorry it took so long for this story. I want to explain, the main characters changes first before I begin the story in total. Ideas are welcome, bashings, rantings and haters are not welcome and will be deleted. **

**Later Minna.**


	4. Chapter 4: ReinHatred

**Chapter 4: Rein/Hatred**

'_Why do they hate me so much? Even more than other black pelted pups. I've done nothing wrong, that I recall. Whenever I ask, just get laughed at or screamed at. It hurts, but maybe if I work hard enough, I get the love of my Kaa-chan and nii-chan back.' _Rein thought while sweeping the main living room.

"Mom, why do we still have the brat still living here?"

'_What?'_

"She still lives here only for appearances. She barely makes her keep her by cleaning the entire house, preparing breakfast and doing everything even though she is a filthy neon black pup. She does what she is told. That's the only reason why I have not killed her yet."

"Oh come on! That's not the only reason, is it?"

"Yeah, there is another reason, why I kept her here. I kept here because I find some entertainment in getting here hopes up and crushing them, but I'm just going to sell her to the Uchihas to see the look of betrayals and despair on her face, just like when we discovered she was a neon black haired pup and your father, my husband committed suicide out of shame and also for some cash we had to spend on her to unfortunately keep her alive.

'_They never loved me, I tried my best, did everything they asked of me, but it was all for sh*t instead?'_ *Heart pounds hard* '_M-my heart!_' *Heart pounds harder* '_What is happening?! I need to get away, I need to go bed to rest._'

Rein then finishes off cleaning the living room and the hall as quick as she could and raced to her bedroom. Her heart pounds even harder which causes her to pass out on the floor.

Rein then wakes up in an area, which looks like a slash between fields that is filled with purely white lilies to a bloody training field. "Where am I? Am I dead? Was it because of my heart or because of the shock of everything I have done is for nothing?"

"**Actually young one, it was neither." **A voice stated.

"Sh*t, who the f*ck said that?!" Rein screamed.

"**That would be me, young one." **The voice responded. Rein opens her mouth to say something, but the voice interrupts her again.

"**Now, before you saying anything allow me to explain. Will you be quiet or do I need to restrain you and show you my power to get you to listen?"**

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but can you show me where you are. I'm not comfortable talking to something or someone that can blindside me at any time he wants."

"**How did you know I was a male?"**

"You just told me, now."

"**Cheeky little brat, aren't ya?"**

"I try."

"**Alright since you managed to amuse me, I'll enlighten you."**

"Cool."

The male voice came from a man that stepped out of the shadows and he wore a black trench coat with no shirt underneath that showed his impressive 8-pack with a pair of black pants with a grey dragon on the side of left pants leg, he wears a belt that has skull that hangs low on his hips, and he wears black boots to finish off his outfit.***** He has black hair with a dark orange tint at the tips, has a dark orange eyes with the voice a mixture of Madara and Obito.

"Hot outfit, dude."

The man raises an eyebrow at the comment, **"Aren't young ones like you suppose to blush when a man dressed like me appears?"**

"I am not that young, I'm twelve and used to certain things like this anyways."

"**Yeah, I'm aware of how your elders, parents and sibling dress, but also of the way they abuse you and your talents."**

"Yeah dude, I know. I also know that everything they said about working for their love is a load of horsesh*t."

"**You seem strangely calm and withdrawn about this."**

"I have learned for a young age to take disappointment well and with silence."

"**You are different from the others. **He smirked a fanged grin. **I like it."**

"Thank you, but can I ask for your name. I don't feel it is right to just call you dude all the time."

His fanged smirk turned into a warm smile. **"My name is Hatred and you are the first person who actually asked me for my name." **

"I'm glad, so your name is Hatred, meaning you must be the embodiment of hatred, right?"

"**You would be correct." **Hatred raised an eyebrow at her silence waiting for a response. **"You are not going to ask me to prove myself as the embodiment of hatred?" **"Nope." **"Any reason, why?" **"Because I know, I'm able to sense anything and I feel a certain dark, malevolent energy just under the surface, plus you look like you rip apart an army with your bare hands with a bored expression."

"**I had, did and will. But, why are you not afraid of me?"**

"Just because you are the embodiment of hatred does not mean I have to fear you, plus I have not done anything to earn your ire." Hatred's smile grows bigger. **"Heh. Brave little one."**

"Not really, maybe that is the sense of loss and cold numbness that lies within my chest from realizing that about to be sold as a slave to those limped-dicked Uchihas."

"**Ah. The cold empty feeling, probably caused the problem that now lies with your heart." **

"When my heart pounded so hard and I passed out here. Did you cause that?"

"**Yes and no. The lack of emotion response caused your heart to pound. When you experience a situation where you are supposed to feel sadness, despair, disgust and hatred and it is the lack of response that takes a toll on your body and mind. When the betrayal of your so-called family sunk in, I came to be."**

"The next part is going to be interesting, isn't it?"

"**Very, do want to crush your family?"**

"They weren't my family in the first place, but do you have in mind?"

Hatred's smile turned into a malevolent smirk and said, **"All you need to do is grab my hand and say you accept me. Do you accept me, Rein-chan?"**

"I accept you wholeheartedly." Rein responded with a smirk of her own.

The mindscape of Rein grows dark as soon as she holds his hand with both of hers. The combined voices of Rein and Hatred said;

"**Let's get this party started!"**

**I'm back! Finally, on this story after this chapter is Arashi next then the Konoha's sh*tstorm. Sorry it took me so long, now it is going to be going smoothly. Keep all complainants to yourself because it's my story. Don't like, don't read, simple as that. Anyways, have a nice day and see you in my next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: ArashiInsanity

**Chapter 5: Arashi/Insanity**

"_Another day completed by being ignored and glared at." _Arashi sighed. _"If this is how Naruto feels all the time, I'm cutting the eyes out of the next villager that looks at him funny." _Arashi finished while polishing his sword for the second time.

"_I wish grandfather was here. But, it is thanks to him I'm not arrogant and have friends who actually care about me."_

Arashi then stood up and started to walk to the door, to head to the gardens to relax and to also keep down his other side. Unknown to his clan or the people of Konoha minus his friends, he knows he has a dark side. He inherited from his grandfather, because of this, he has the ability to use his dark side as a back up for a security measure. The drawback is that his mind splinters and he gets lost within his own mindscape. He only used certain easy parts that don't requires the dark side to show up and take over, but it has been more violent and adamant about getting out. Especially, since his family has been growing more violent and cruel the past couple of weeks.

"Hopefully, I can control this, this power my grandfather entrusted to me." Arashi said with a sigh.

He then, walks outside and goes to his favorite tree, climbs up and sits on one of the top branches which overlooks the entire compound. He is just about to take a nap, when he overheard his parents talking about him inside from an open window. He sneaks back inside his room tries to listen from the locked door and waits for his parents to start talking again.

"I said, honey we need to get rid of him. Then, the leopards will finally be under our control!"

"I agree with you sweetheart, but how? The leopards love him and as soon as he goes missing they'll turn on the clan!"

***Slap* **"Stop being a pussy, you pathetic worm! We are the Hyo clan! We fear nothing and everyone should fear us! We'll just say that he's going on a training trip with your brother and sister." Maddie said with her arm outstretched.

"Okay, but they hate him, just as much as we do. How will we get them to take him on a trip?" Jackson said while holding his red cheek.

"We'll discuss it with them, since they hate our _son_ we can tell them to either drop him off at the Iwa border or we can sell him to an Iwa noble."

"_Iwa…_

_.Noble."_

"Yeah, that's a great idea! No wonder I married such a beautiful smart woman such as yourself!" Jack exclaimed hugging Madeleine.

"Flattery will get you everywhere!" Maddie said with a sick smirk, then decided to treat him to a reward for her genius. She took him to their bedroom and you know all know how that song and dance goes.

As they were leaving, they never noticed their son was standing behind the door, with tears dripping down his face in a blank mask.

_***Snap! Crack!***_

"It …hurts"

_***Pound! Pound!***_

"My ...head!

***Pound!***

After the last pound Arashi fell to the ground near the door and was dragged into his subconsciousness.

'-_**weetie, -ome –re.'**_

"Who's there?"

'_**Me.'**_

"Me, who?"

_**"Me, that's who!"**_

"Okay, I'm getting nowhere, let me ask you a question?"

_**"Depends on what it is, Mr. Me." **_the voice said with a cold giggle.

Arashi lets out involuntary shudder at the cold giggle and asked, "Where are you?"

_**"Look at the sign in front of you."**_

"What sign?"

Then he sees the sign right in front of him saying pointing to the left, which said in big, bold red letters '**This sign, stupid!**'

Arashi just sighed and said, "This is going to be a long fucking night, isn't it?"

The sign changed to; '**Yes, yes it will. Now, get moving stupid.**'

He just sighed again and walked in the direction where the ever-changing sign pointed him. This continued on for a couple minutes and was starting to get annoying because the signs would change from either helping him, to playing pranks on him, insulting him and to mocking him. By the time he got there he was ready to punch someone's lights out.

"Okay, whoever you are. Show yourself."

"Are you the insane part of my mind trying to take over my body, once again. Because if you are I'm putting you in the pink baby playpen again."

_**"Pu pu pu!" **_

'That's not my insane double. So, who is it?'

After looking around, he finds the clear door to where he put his insane counterpart snarling at a young woman in a kimono holding a lit cigarette holder with a shark smirk.

After being led around for who knows how long, Arashi was not in the mood to be patient so brought his fingers to his lips and whistled for their attention.

_**"Ah, pu pu pu! Our special guest has finally arrived."**_

**"Tch!"** the counterpart said from behind his prison.

"So, your the one that lead me on the stupid goose chase, right?"

_**"Pu pu pu! Yes, it was me. I need some form of entertainment in this boring place."**_

"This boring place is my mind."

_**"I'm aware of that stupid."**_

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

She smirked and said with loud exclamation; _**"Insanity is the name, screwing with others is my game!"**_

Arashi just twitched and said, "Okay then, Insanity. Why are you here?"

Insanity turned her back on his grey counterpart and said, _**"I'm here because I was made. I was made by the repressed insanity that was stored inside your mind. All the emotions held back in a numb, icy mask to you keep wearing finally shattered and that is how I came to be."**_

"So, what now?"

**_"You seem to take this information, nicely. Most people would scream or cry."_**

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I had this off feeling for awhile, that something was going to happen. I just thought it would with my grey counterpart over there, but I guess not."

_**"Hm."**_

"What?"

_**"You are a lot more than I thought you would be. I guess this makes my job easier."**_

She raised her hand and he looked at it, with a questioning eye.

She smirked and said _**"you're cautious, good." **_She put her hand down and sat down on the floor.

She beckoned him to come sit with her and he walked slowly to sit in-front of her.

_**"I'll tell you one thing since you are the type that wants the all the facts before accepting don't you?" **_His response was a quick nod.

_**"The cost of my power is losing your own sanity. You will feel pain that was never meant to be placed on a child of your age, but its your choice do you accept me or not. Its your own choice." **_Insanity said with full seriousness.

Arashi looked at her as he absorbed all the information put out for him, he made his choice.

_**"Gaki, don't you dare say it! It's suicide and you're going to listen to a crazy bitch that you just even met! Come on! Get me out of here and I prom-"**_

"SHUT UP!"

"I don't care if it is suicide or not. If it gets me out of the situation with my pare-No, Maddie and Jack then I'll take it. Besides, when have you actually cared about me at all? You're just a leech sucking away at my reasoning and mind."

_**"Tch! Damnit Gaki! Listen to me!"**_

Arashi then made the glass cage soundproof, which made the other counterpart mad as hell.

_**"So, do you accept me?" **_She asked raising her hand again.

"Yes, I accept you, wholeheartedly."

Arashi grabbed her extended hand with both of them and the mindscape went dark until it went completely black.

The combined voices of Arashi and Insanity said, _**"Let's get this party started!"**_

**The End! I'm stopping! Finally I finish this one. I wonder what the response will be? or will there be no reviews again? Who knows and cares. Anyways, Konoha's reaction is next and maybe a surprise. Depends on how I feel about it though. Laters and I will see you in my next chapter. Bye, reviews and comments are welcome. Losers who whine on my story will on add to my review count, so I still will.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Change

**Chapter 6: The Change**

_**"Let's get this party started!" **_

All of them, grabbed their avatar's hand which started the transfer of powers. But, with all great powers come great responsibility and pain.

For Naruto, the price for his rage is feeling that his chest was torn open with a pair of claws and his head being so compressed, that his eyes, nose and mouth bled copious amounts of blood. He was being pulled under a river that used to be his tears, now turned into an raging orange liquid inferno. He felt that all the beatings he suffered through most of his life didn't even compare to the hell he was going through right now.

For Hinata, the price for her envy is that her own throat was swelling so much she couldn't breath and that her lungs were shrinking, along with the fact that she was slowly being pulled under a valley of acid green liquid that felt that melting her slowly. All the pain and beating from her father, elders and cousin doesn't compare to the pain she was feeling right now.

For Rein, the price for her hatred is being skinned alive and having her teeth pulled out and having her organs being lit on fire and her bones cracked and fractured from all the heat, along with having her own blood boiling inside. A bubbling black liquid then started to slowly drag her to its depths. Nothing, her ex-mother and brother had done to her in the past had compared to this torment.

For Arashi, the price for his insanity is that his own head split open and his own tongue was ripped away from him that his own mouth filled with blood that he couldn't release it because his mouth was sewn shut so he was actually choking to death on his own blood, but his own body couldn't form anything coherent because was being shocked over a thousand volts, which caused to spam and twitch violently. He couldn't push all the pain back, he couldn't even go blank, the pain he was experiencing right now, doesn't compare to his lasts bouts of pain he received in the past.

All of them, screamed bloody murder that would have made even most emotionless Root nin shake in their shoes.

Soon, after their bloody screams turn to dark, empty laughs, their laughs distinctly sounds like pieces from a broken twisted melodies that would have made any woman with motherly instincts burst into tears.

**(Naruto)**

Naruto, then woke up in the real world in his apartment. He was still in his mediative sitting position, where he last placed himself. He, then stood up, but had to balance himself to prevent himself from falling to his knees in pain. He still felt everything that he had gone through, for who knows how long. He, then had the inkling that his apartment felt smaller for some reason, but then Naruto decided to put the thought away for now and he headed towards his bathroom, to wash his face then go to bed.

As, he opened his bathroom door and turned on his lights, he had to stifle a scream unless he wanted the apartment manager to come busting down his door, usually like he does when he wants to make Naruto's life even more complicated.

He saw that he had changed, he was no longer thin-looking as he looked like a healthy boy his age should be. His teeth sharpened into fangs and his nails were like claws. His hair no longer had its spiky outline, it now fell curly over his face and it wasn't the sunshine blond, it turned red with a black outline. His eyes now became slitted and he now looked like R-san, but then a thought came to him; R-san!

He focused his mind and found himself back in his mindscape and looked around and couldn't find him. Naruto then sighed at the loss of the man he knew for moment, then low painful groan shook him out of his thoughts as he then looked towards the cage and found a sight that pleased him greatly. The Kyuubi, the reason for his misery was huddled up in the corner of his cage and looked like he has seen better days.

"Well, well, the mighty Kyuubi reduced to _this._" Naruto finished with a sneer.

The Kyuubi's response is a warning growl. Naruto, replied with a smirk.

**(Rein)**

Rein, snapped awake on the floor and she bit back a scream of pain as her body felt like she was still on fire. Her body changed and she felt different. Her clothes were torn and ripped. She looked around and saw her nails were not short and uneven, they were sharp and color black. She slowly stood on her feet and walked slowly towards her small bathroom and saw herself, but had to pinch herself multiple times to make sure it was still her. She grew out well and she felt more alive than ever before.

She smiled and then chuckled a bit, at the last part. She never actually felt so alive, instead of with her friends, she looked at the mirror and saw her neon black hair had become wavy with an orange streak at the side. She grew taller and when she smirked to the mirror she could see her unusually large canines grew even larger. Her eyes were no longer the slightly dull brown they were before, they now looked like a mix of honey yellow and tree bark brown.

She was about to check if other things grew, but a loud knock interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey brat!"

'Fuck, it's my shithead of a brother. Dammit, I can't look like this, fuck it change back!'

"Brat, open the door!"

Rein, then decided to wing it and opened the door with her head down and said, "Yes, older brother?"

What she didn't realize that she changed back into her younger form when thinking.

Her brother, just sneered at her and said,"You have done my clan a good service, but now you are needed for something else."

"If may, older brother, may I please inquire to what you are asking of me?"

"Since, you asked like the lowly worm, you know you are, you are going to be traded to another clan for their use since you have worn out ours." He finished with a smile, if he saw the look of immense hatred on her face, he would be pissing and shitting himself.

"Come on, then to the council room, to where you will be prepared."

"Yes, older brother." A dark smirk then appeared on her face.

**(Hinata)**

Hinata, breathed heavily for first time since she was subjected to her own version of hell. She spat out a glob of acid green liquid from the back of her throat and lays back down, floating in the black, numb space she calls her own mind. Her breathing slowed to allow oxygen to flow through her entire body. She soon started to feel the burn of her torture wear off and then started to relax. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her face to cover her eyes and then when she removed it she wasn't within the inky darkness of her mind.

She was in a hospital.

***giggling and gurgling noises***

'A baby?'

She walked towards the noise and came across a door. _Her _door.

She opened it slowly and saw sight that she will remember for the rest of her life. Her mother and father holding her with tears of happiness in their eyes.

She silently closed the door, but they knew she was there, she just didn't know how.

"Hello Hinata, my little angel."

"Mom?" Hinata couldn't help, but say.

The woman on the hospital, just nodded in response and said,

"Please come over here, we have much to talk about."

"I know." Hinata replied.

Then, after explaining everything about her childhood, and parting words from her parents, they wished her the best in life and hospital room faded back to her inky dark mindscape.

'Thank you, Envy. I don't know where you are right now, but thank you.'

Soon, Hinata woke up at the edge of the forest of where she last sat for a few hours. She found out that she grew taller to her more womanly figure than most girls her age, along with her clothes having been torn in her growth spurt.

'I guess, I need new clothes for tomorrow then. But~, now it is my turn to play and I get what I want.' With Hinata finishing her thought she slowly got up and walked quickly and silently back to her compound.

**(Arashi)**

Arashi was finally able to scream as loud as he wanted within his mindscape and get all the blood out of his lungs, his torment was brutal. After a while, he was sputtering and inhaling all the air he could in his present state and just stay on the ice cold floor of his mindscape.

His body felt heavier, yet very light all of a sudden, but thought nothing of it as he tried to stand on his own two feet, then fell back on his butt because his whole body screamed in protest of moving around just yet. So, Arashi decided just to sit back down for a couple minutes.

When the minutes past, he slowly put pressure on each leg and then started to walk slowly around his mindscape. What he saw surprised him, the leech that had been his ace up his sleeve yet his own double-edged dagger was on the floor. The see-through glass had been broken and he was there in the center of it. He was a mess, he looked like he got all the shit kicked out of him and then some.

*Cough*

"Wow, you're alive, you are more resistant than you look."

**"You little shit!"**

"Come on, that was your name for me since I was six? Make a better insult this time around would you?" Arashi said with dark smile.

**"So, she already infected you with her lies and power already, huh?"**

"Oh~, so you do know her. Explain it to me."

**"Why should I? I'm about to die anyways, so I can just leave you with nothing."**

"Aw~! But, if you do that then I have nothing to do except finished what she left off for me."

**"What!"**

"Now, now don't be like that. You sound as if I going to castrate you and force you to eat your own balls for my own amusement."

**"So you won't do that?"**

"Maybe, I'll consider that if you tell me what I want to know, though."

His grey counterpart looked down on the ground and then back at icy black eyes, that used to hold pain and intelligence now held insanity and sadism.

**"Fine."**

His response then was wide shit-eating grin.

* * *

**Finished! Man, this chapter took forever to write. Sorry, it doesn't take me this long to write a chapter, unless I'm stuck or buried under with homework, sorry! Anyways, thanks for all the favorites and follows on my story so far. Plus, for those that are wondering, the transfer of powers had to be painful as they express the emotion that your feeling.**

**Greed, when you have the need for something you don't have, that somebody else has. It is like you have to have that item or possession like you need air or you can't breathe.**

**Rage, a raging sea of red that swallows up anything and everything that makes your head so hot, it is literally on fire. Screaming does nothing to relieve you of your own pain.**

**Hatred, is something so dark and black that it makes your blood boil under skin it could almost peel itself off. Your own nails dig into your skin and your teeth gets crushed under the force of clenching your own jaw.**

**Insanity, is practically getting hit with funny mallet into a vat of dark honey. You are pushed off the deep end with no chance of getting back up to the surface. You feel like your choking yet, you have no way of making any sounds to alert the people around you for help until it is too late.**

**Next chapter will be quicker and I want to get next couple chapters out of the way so I can move on with the story. I wonder the world of Naruto characters will react to twisted characters. Moving on, nice reviews and ideas are welcome. Flames and trolls are used to light the fires I roast weenies on.**

**~Laters, Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	7. Chapter 7: Naruto's New Way

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**(Flashback)**

Naruto, then woke up in the real world in his apartment. He was still in his meditative sitting position, where he last placed himself. He, then stood up, but had to balance himself to prevent himself from falling to his knees in pain. He still felt everything that he had gone through, for who knows how long. He, then had the inkling that his apartment felt smaller for some reason, but then Naruto decided to put the thought away for now and he headed towards his bathroom, to wash his face then go to bed.

As, he opened his bathroom door and turned on his lights, he had to stifle a scream unless he wanted the apartment manager to come busting down his door, usually like he does when he wants to make Naruto's life even more complicated.

He saw that he had changed, he was no longer thin-looking as he looked like a healthy boy his age should be. His teeth sharpened into fangs and his nails were like claws. His hair no longer had its spiky outline, it now fell curly over his face and it wasn't the sunshine blond, it turned red with a black outline. His eyes now became slitted and he now looked like R-san, but then a thought came to him; R-san!

He focused his mind and found himself back in his mindscape and looked around and couldn't find him. Naruto then sighed at the loss of the man he knew for moment, then low painful groan shook him out of his thoughts as he then looked towards the cage and found a sight that pleased him greatly. The Kyuubi, the reason for his misery was huddled up in the corner of his cage and looked like he has seen better days.

"Well, well, the mighty Kyuubi reduced to _this._" Naruto finished with a sneer.

The Kyuubi's response is a warning growl. Naruto, replied with a smirk.

**(Present)**

"Well, brat since you decided to save me the trouble of dragging you back here, can you die already, so I can be back to normal?"

"I can't do that fluffy." Naruto smirked.

Kyuubi growled, but all that came out was a low rumbling noise.

"Aw~, how cute." Naruto said with a fake smile.

Kyuubi just bared his teeth in response.

Naruto smirked in turn and said, "Since you're like this it seems you lost most of your power."

"No, I haven't you little-"

Kyuubi was soon, interrupted because he was covered head to claw in flames conjured up by Naruto. The nine tails, just screamed in pain and as soon erupted they stopped.

Naruto, just looked smug from his spot and as the Kyuubi huffed and puffed to get oxygen into his system and just growled from pain.

"Well?"

The Kyuubi just sneered at him to which Naruto took the time to continue. "Since you are not at your peak and so you will soon disappear. I have no use for a bastard fox that only lives mayhem.." Naruto then looked straight into the fox's red eyes and continued, "So, I'll just end you here." He finished with a joker-like smirk.

"Nice try, br-" That was all the Kyuubi could get out before his mouth was shut with a muzzle firmly locked in place and chains from all possible directions attaching themselves to the fox's body. The chains tore through his skin and muscles and held him in a vice grip chaining him to the walls and floor of his prison.

Kyuubi, tried to move only to get an electrical current for his troubles.

"Sorry fox, but those chains will drain you of everything you have until you cease to exist. So, this will probably be the last time we see each other. Bye and good riddance." Naruto turned and walked out of his mindscape, electrical shocks and muffled screams were the only things he heard going back to reality.

Soon, Naruto found himself staring back his new look in his reflection in the broken mirror of his tiny bathroom. He chuckled quietly at the remaining sounds of pain that the fox was feeling and decided to sleep for today as he stripped himself of his torn orange jumpsuit and the rest of them in his closet tomorrow.

He, then went to his lumpy mattress and went to sleep for without interruption for the first time in awhile.

Soon, it was morning and Naruto stretched out the kinks in his arms and legs. He walked to his bathroom and washed his face and looked in the mirror seeing his new look, releasing that yesterday wasn't a dream.

***Bang!**Bang!***

"Brat, wake up, your rent is due!"

'No, it ain't you pathetic bastard!'

Naruto, still in his boxers stormed up to the broken door and saw it wasn't his apartment manager, it was the bastard's wife who was even more of a bitch than her husband.

"Oh, I'm sorry young man. I was looking for the resident troublemaker in this apartment, his rent is due." She said with a bow.

Naruto, cleared his throat and said in a different voice, "It's fine. You just woke me up after a long day yesterday so sorry about my state of undress. May I please see your husband?"

"Oh, yes you may, young man. I will wait here while you get dressed."

Naruto, just nodded in returned and closed the door. He smirked and moved the floorboards where he kept a spare of normal ninja clothes that his friends got for him and pulled them out. He, then locked his door and went to the door and found the manager's wife is still outside.

"I didn't keep you waiting, too long have I?"

"Oh no, you didn't. What did you want to speak to my husband for?"

"I needed to pay my rent for this month, so~."

"Ah, yes! I'm sorry, it is just your appearance is very unique and handsome." She said

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Here we are!" She said, in front of a door that had the manager's last name on it.

"Sweetie, please open the door, a young man needs to give his payment for his rent."

Several locks unlocked from behind and opened a middle-age balding man who tried his best to look as nice as possible, but Naruto already knew him and his wife were one of the worst people you could have ever met.

"Please, good sir come in." The manager said, ushering him inside along with his wife.

"I will make some tea, what would you like deary." She said, nicely.

"Just tea, would be nice."

"Okay, I will be right back." She turned and left the main room and as soon as she was out of sight, Naruto set up a silencing barrier.

"What the hell?"

"Aw~. You don't remember me? Mr. Manager?" He finished with a sneer.

"N-no. Who are you?" He trembled.

"Since you are so stupid, I guess I'll have to show you." Naruto, then made his hair spiky blond and his eyes blue.

"You!" His previous fear forgotten as he tried to smack him around like he usually could, but only got broken knuckles for his efforts.

He clutched his broken hand as he called out to his wife, but he got no response.

"Now, now. Mr. Manager, don't worry she will be joining me momentarily."

The manager looked confused, then it hit him and tried to bolt, but he was trapped within his own home with a demon of his own making.

"I know you wanted to teach me a lesson, many times over the years, but now its my turn." Naruto, then started to laugh at him as he walked closer and closer, his fists tightening and knuckles cracking in anticipation.

After, Naruto finished his brutal beat down of the ex-manager he was dead, but not because of his numerous cuts, bruises and broken limbs, but because he killed himself when Naruto told him he was going to feed him to the fox. It was lie, but it was amusing to watch the bastard smash his own skull in with the wall he was leaning against, five times.

Naruto, made the corpse invisible until he could use it for his advantage and then changed his hair and eye color back to his now normal scarlet red and black.

"Okay, tea is done." The wife said coming out of the kitchen.

She looked around and saw the young man on the coach and her husband nowhere in sight.

"Um~, excuse me young man? Where did my husband go?"

"Oh, he went outside to get the mail and would return soon."

"Ah. Thank you for telling me."

"Did you pay my husband your apartment rent?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, yes. Plus, I had a really nice talk with your husband, he is a really _smashing_ guy." Naruto replied, finishing off his tea.

"Thank you, ma'am for the tea, but there is one more thing that I need to do before I leave your humble abode."

"What would that be, young man?"

"Killing you, my fair lady." Naruto said with a evil fox-like grin.

"Wha-" That was the last thing the wife of the manager said. Not that she didn't ask for it, though.

The maiming was over all too soon, as the wife was nothing, but a bloody mess on the floor and Naruto didn't have any of her blood on his clothes only on his hands to which he licked off.

He, then went to the back and found the safe where they kept all the money from rent they stole from him and the payment of other people. All the other occupants were dead sleep and would not awake for some time.

He took all the money that was in the safe and then went back to his bedroom, taking everything that was worth to him and left the building, but no without railing the Fox haters into burning down the entire apartment, killing all the occupants inside and damning everyone that was apart of the mob as they were sentenced to death.

He, had a duffle bag and got a flat on the upper-side of the village where they were either neutral, didn't care and actually liked Naruto Uzumaki, not that Hokage noticed. He threw the bag down on the floor and smiled at the thought of ripping the old bastard's head clean off along with everyone who agrees with him.

He, then realized that he had the academy today and had to go.

He, wondered how his friends would take his new change, but he knew that his life would never be the same and he would walk straight into the hell and wouldn't give a damn, but he knew his life was going to be a blast. He, grinned to himself and just walked into the academy and saw the ending of a brawl that had three people on top of the mountain of semi-dead people, most of which were academy students and several teachers.

It was like he recognized the three other people and they did for him.

"Well, someone started this party without me, huh?" Naruto, tilted his head to the side smiling a fanged grin.

* * *

**Ending it! Yay! Finally, this chapter took too long, sorry! I wanted to start the story, but I like switching points of views of characters, but this works for them. The story is almost there, so please be patient with me! **

**Laters!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rein's New Way

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Rein, snapped awake on the floor and she bit back a scream of pain as her body felt like she was still on fire. Her body changed and she felt different. Her clothes were torn and ripped. She looked around and saw her nails were not short and uneven, they were sharp and color black. She slowly stood on her feet and walked slowly towards her small bathroom and saw herself, but had to pinch herself multiple times to make sure it was still her. She grew out well and she felt more alive than ever before.

She smiled and then chuckled a bit, at the last part. She never actually felt so alive, instead of with her friends, she looked at the mirror and saw her neon black hair had become wavy with an orange streak at the side. She grew taller and when she smirked to the mirror she could see her unusually large canines grew even larger. Her eyes were no longer the slightly dull brown they were before, they now looked like a mix of honey yellow and tree bark brown.

She was about to check if other things grew, but a loud knock interrupted her train of thought.

"Hey brat!"

'Fuck, it's my shithead of a brother. Dammit, I can't look like this, fuck it change back!'

"Brat, open the door!"

Rein, then decided to wing it and opened the door with her head down and said, "Yes, older brother?"

What she didn't realize that she changed back into her younger form when thinking.

Her brother, just sneered at her and said,"You have done my clan a good service, but now you are needed for something else."

"If may, older brother, may I please inquire to what you are asking of me?"

"Since, you asked like the lowly worm, you know you are, you are going to be traded to another clan for their use since you have worn out ours." He finished with a smile, if he saw the look of immense hatred on her face, he would be pissing and shitting himself.

"Come on, then to the council room, to where you will be prepared."

"Yes, older brother." A dark smirk then appeared on her face.

**(Present)**

So, the pair walked down from her room down to the council room where all the family was seated looking at Rein with nothing short of disgust and annoyance on their features like it a bother for them to even discuss or even look her. After, her came her brother who they looked like the sun came out of his ass.

"Okay, so the Okami family meeting is now in-session."

"Now that everyone's here, let us get down to business."

"Rein Okami, you have done your family a..decent service "

"And, so because of that service you will be given to the Uchiha clan as a way for peace between our clans, You understand don't you." The elder said in a pretend caring voice a deaf toddler could hear.

"Oh, yes esteemed elder I understand very well." Rein said with her head down.

The family smirked and smiled at her submission, but..

"It seems you forced my hand with trying to sell me to those pathetic bastards, named the Uchiha, but considering how weak you all are that you have to make peace with one of the most arrogant clans minus the Hyuuga."

"How dare you question us! Arashi, strike down your sister!"

"With pleasure!" He said as he cracked his knuckles.

As he took a step forward, but then a flash of silver showed across his head just for a second, everyone was still until Arashi's head then grew four red lines and blood spurted out of the those lines as the body fell to the floor in a thump, his blood covering the floor, which caused the everyone else in the room to snap back to reality and respond.

Half of the women in the room passed out, as they have been sheltered all their life.

The other half as un-nerved by the completely calm look on Rein's face

Some of the men were frozen in their seats at the dead body of their clan heir.

"Get her!"

The men that were not frozen, then jumped to attack her, but she danced around their attacks, this cycle

The rest of the men went into an attack stance prepared to bring down Rein if she showed one threatening move.

"You brat!" Several of the elders yelled at her.

They attacked her, but she danced around their movements and stabbed them through with her arms when openings showed in their stances. One by one, they all fell before her. All that was left in the blood splattered room was her mother and the women who fainted.

"Okay. Now, that that is settled, let's move on to what I want. You are going to cancel your deal with the Uchiha clan and then call everyone in the clan to meet outside in the training ground, in 5 minutes. If they aren't there I will hunt each one of them down and I will kill them and hang them around the compound."

"You wouldn't do that, would you? We are family." Her mother said.

"We haven't been family since I have been born. Reap what you sow, you and your clan's actions brought me to this, so I have no other choice. Remember what I said." Rein said, officially ending the conversation.

She walked out of the blood stained room, her form changing back to her new one as she walked. Her torn outfit she ripped off and dropped on the floor, going into a random room and put on a mesh top, which showed off her bust, a black skirt held tight with a belt, finished with shiny black boots.

She looked at herself with the room's vanity mirror and nodded, then left the bedroom and went outside. Her entire 'clan' was there outside. Some looking fearfully, most were reluctant and others were angry at her for her audacity.

"So you all are here. Good, it seems that _mother_ is capable of being a bitch that can actually follow orders."

Her mother just twitched at the scolding remark. Some of the clan members growled at her, but she paid them no mind.

"Things are going to start changing. We can either discuss this like reasonable people or I cull you like animals and make you heel."

"I'd like to see you try!" Said an ignorant clan member.

Rein, then blurred from view then her returned to her place with her right hand bloody holding a piece of meat.

"What's a piece of meat, suppose to do?" He asked smugly

"Look at your chest."

"Huh~?"

He, then looked at his chest and found their was a huge hole that you could see through and he collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

"Aahh~!" The several younger voices in the audience screamed.

Some lost their dinner at the gruesome display.

So, Rein made her changes, all the black pelted got the same conditions as the white pelted and there was to be no more conditions between each pelt, everyone was too be the same.

"If any of you have a fucking problem with it, then come up and challenge me, you win, I back down and leave. I win, I get to main and kill you, understand?"

They nodded with varying degrees of fear, she nodded back at them and dismissed them. She, then went to bed with a smile at the thought of power she had over her so-called family and would make it something that would follow her as she marched straight to hell or they would face every amount of hatred she could throw at them.

Soon, morning arrived and she got ready for her day at the academy, eating her breakfast, her mother keeping her in her sight, but flinching at every time she smiled at her, she finished and said, "I'm leaving now, _mother_ I expect several changes by the time I come back or there will be hell to pay. Understand?"

She nodded furiously and practically ran out of the kitchen.

Rein, finished off and went out of the compound and coming across some her lesser clan members who bowed to her, in gratitude and respect in thanks. She nodded back, in returned and left for the academy.

She soon arrived at the academy and saw a girl being surrounded by several guys.

"You know, it's not cool for a bunch of guys to be crowding around just one girl." Rein said.

"Well, if you kn-" A boot-covered foot interrupted him.

"Oops! Now, its my problem." Rein said.

"You bitch!" One of the guys said.

They, then tried to attack her but she avoided them and attacked them when an opening showed itself.

After bringing down several guys, she turned to the girl with green highlights and asked, "What's your name? You look fam-" She stopped her sentence when she finally got a good look at her face.

"Hinata?" Rein questioned.

"Nice to meet you, Rein."

"What happened to the cute girl with the stutter?"

"What happened to the girl with the fake smile?"

"Touche."

Suddenly more people arrived onto the scene and looked at the unconscious academy kids on the ground and yelled at the two girls for an explanation, but when they received none they tried to grab both of them, but they started to retaliate and soon it became a brawl, then another person came into the fray.

"Who the hell a-" *Smash!*

The fighting stopped momentarily as everyone started at the newcomer with a simple smile and dark eyes. The fighting started up again, with more people, and soon they all fell. The three kids stood together back to back in a circle over looking their targets, each with a smile befitting each of them. Their opponents each had a shudder run down their backs as the kids charged at each of them.

* * *

**Ending it! Yay! Next chapter! Laters,**

**Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hinata's New Way

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**(Hinata)**

Hinata, breathed heavily for first time since she was subjected to her own version of hell. She spat out a glob of acid green liquid from the back of her throat and lays back down, floating in the black, numb space she calls her own mind. Her breathing slowed to allow oxygen to flow through her entire body. She soon started to feel the burn of her torture wear off and then started to relax. She closed her eyes and brought her hand to her face to cover her eyes and then when she removed it she wasn't within the inky darkness of her mind.

She was in a hospital.

***giggling and gurgling noises***

'A baby?'

She walked towards the noise and came across a door. _Her _door.

She opened it slowly and saw sight that she will remember for the rest of her life. Her mother and father holding her with tears of happiness in their eyes.

She silently closed the door, but they knew she was there, she just didn't know how.

"Hello Hinata, my little angel."

"Mom?" Hinata couldn't help, but say.

The woman on the hospital, just nodded in response and said,

"Please come over here, we have much to talk about."

"I know." Hinata replied.

Then, after explaining everything about her childhood, and parting words from her parents, they wished her the best in life and hospital room faded back to her inky dark mindscape.

'Thank you, Envy. I don't know where you are right now, but thank you.'

Soon, Hinata woke up at the edge of the forest of where she last sat for a few hours. She found out that she grew taller to her more womanly figure than most girls her age, along with her clothes having been torn in her growth spurt.

'I guess, I need new clothes for tomorrow then. But~, now it is my turn to play and I get what I want.' With Hinata finishing her thought she slowly got up and walked quickly and silently back to her compound.

(Present)

Hinata then, took short cuts and alleyways to make it back to her compound. The guards as usual were in-different to her presence, but she didn't say anything about it this time. She just walked straight into the manor without even looking at the guards, which raised an eyebrow in question. As, they were used to the girl, greeting them in some way, but they thought none of was as of importance and pushed it to the back of their minds.

Hinata, just entered her bedroom. Plain, bland and tan are the three words used to describe her entire room. She decided to take care of it tomorrow morning and leave it at that.

She stripped out of her ripped clothes and left it into a pile on the floor and went to take a bath. She just wonder about the last few hours and what lead her to this moment, by all she knew was that her two cousins and Hiashi were going to pay dearly, she would make sure of that.

As, she was thinking this she didn't notice that her eyes flashed green, but as soon it showed it was gone. On other parts of the manor, many clansmen felt a shudder running down their own spines like someone just signed their death warrants.

Hinata, then got out of the bathtub and dressed in a button-up night shirt and pajama bottoms. She decided to turn in and she knew things would change tomorrow, she would make sure it. For her parents, for Envy, for her friends, for Naruto and especially for herself. She then, had a dream of her and friends being older, but sitting on the Hokage monument watching over the village that was destroyed.

She, then woke up and felt a lot better than she felt in years. She looked down and saw her changes from yesterday was still there. She smiled and got up and stretched her limbs and washed her face and got ready for classes. Hinata found out that she woke up earlier, the only ones up at this hour were the guards that surround the manor.

She didn't feel like wearing her tan jacket today and so she left it in her room and went to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast as she always did when she was younger and could reach the stove. She, then finished preparing and set everything in-front of her on the table and was able to finish her meal before the rest of the occupants of the house awakened, and left the house.

She wondered the streets and found a clothing store that was open during this time and went inside. She bought a new outfit, which resembled Envy. A battle kimono which was lavender, acid green and black. She bought finger-less chakra-conducting gloves and shin-length kunoichi boots.

She walked out of the store with a cool demeanor. Her looks changed as she now looked more like her mother, but her eyes now had pupils with a ring of green. Her hair, wasn't princess cut anymore, as it now reached her butt with black and light green highlights. She walked straight to academy and looking out for her friends.

However, faith likes to be a bitch today, so it seems.

"Hellooo~, cutie! Why don't you spend the day with me?!" Kiba Inuzuka said, proudly.

"Not interested." She said coldly.

"Come on, now. Just follow me and I'll make it wo-" ""Aah!" The boy, then was brought to his knees and his companion whined at his master's pain as blood ran down his fingers, cradling his hand to his chest glaring at the girl he wanted to make his bitch.

"You bitch, I'll teach you your place!" Hinata, didn't even bother with a response and kicked him away from her.

His friends, came out of hiding and backed Kiba up and stood by his side.

"We are going to teach you your place in the food chain and that is below us and taking it like you should and you'll like it."

As, they surrounded her, a girl's voice interrupted them and said, "You know, it's not cool for a bunch of guys to be crowding around just one girl." Rein said.

"Well, if you kn-" A boot-covered foot interrupted him.

"Oops! Now, its my problem." Rein said.

"You bitch!" One of the guys said.

Hinata, watched as the girl that rung bells in her head with familiarity as she weaved around her opponents,...if you could call them that and struck them when they showed openings and when she took down the rest of them she turned to her and said, "What's your name? You look fam-" She cut herself off as she realization settled in.

"Hinata?" Rein questioned.

"Nice to meet you, Rein."

"What happened to the cute girl with the stutter?"

"What happened to the girl with the fake smile?"

"Touche."

Suddenly more people arrived onto the scene and looked at the unconscious academy kids on the ground and yelled at the two girls for an explanation, but when they received none they tried to grab both of them, but they started to retaliate and soon it became a brawl, then another person came into the fray.

"Who the hell a-" *Smash!*

The fighting stopped momentarily as everyone started at the newcomer with a simple smile and dark eyes. The fighting started up again, with more people, and soon they all fell. The three kids stood together back to back in a circle over looking their targets, each with a smile befitting each of them. Their opponents each had a shudder run down their backs as the kids charged at each of them.

The battle was quick and brutal. All opponents of the teens were dragged into a pile in the middle of the grounds and they stood, on top like champions waiting over-looking the academy, until a voice sounded out.

"Well, someone started this party without me, huh?" Naruto, tilted his head to the side smiling a fanged grin.

* * *

**Ending it! Next chapter! **

**Laters, guys!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	10. Chapter 10: Arashi's New Way

**(Arashi)**

Arashi was finally able to scream as loud as he wanted within his mindscape and get all the blood out of his lungs, his torment was brutal. After a while, he was sputtering and inhaling all the air he could in his present state and just stay on the ice cold floor of his mindscape.

His body felt heavier, yet very light all of a sudden, but thought nothing of it as he tried to stand on his own two feet, then fell back on his butt because his whole body screamed in protest of moving around just yet. So, Arashi decided just to sit back down for a couple minutes.

When the minutes past, he slowly put pressure on each leg and then started to walk slowly around his mindscape. What he saw surprised him, the leech that had been his ace up his sleeve yet his own double-edged dagger was on the floor. The see-through glass had been broken and he was there in the center of it. He was a mess, he looked like he got all the shit kicked out of him and then some.

*Cough*

"Wow, you're alive, you are more resistant than you look."

**"You little shit!"**

"Come on, that was your name for me since I was six? Make a better insult this time around would you?" Arashi said with dark smile.

**"So, she already infected you with her lies and power already, huh?"**

"Oh~, so you do know her. Explain it to me."

**"Why should I? I'm about to die anyways, so I can just leave you with nothing."**

"Aw~! But, if you do that then I have nothing to do except finished what she left off for me."

**"What!"**

"Now, now don't be like that. You sound as if I going to castrate you and force you to eat your own balls for my own amusement."

**"So you won't do that?"**

"Maybe, I'll consider that if you tell me what I want to know, though."

His grey counterpart looked down on the ground and then back at icy black eyes, that used to hold pain and intelligence now held insanity and sadism.

**"Fine."**

His response then was wide shit-eating grin.

(Present)

**"Where to begin?"**

"How do you know her?"

**"She is the embodiment of insanity. I could remember from your grandfather who rejected her 'gift', however as I saw, those who rejected her, suffered her wrath and died horrible deaths early, but with your grandfather, she didn't react. She was more impressed that he stood against her and her gift. As, you already know, I was passed down to you and skipped your father entirely."**

"That's all?"

**"Nope."**

"Then, what?" Arashi asked annoyed.

**"Considering what she did to me, you are going to finish me off." **He said, giving up. Hacking up a piece of flesh.

"Maybe~."

**"You will. It is now in your nature, to. Her nature, now becomes yours and being insane as she is you have a need to spread your madness everywhere and eat and swallow anything and everything that has sense."**

"Hmm~. Sounds about right." He looked up, contemplating.

**"If you are going to finish me, then do it."**

"Fine. I'm hungry anyways." He smirked, his mouth filled with shark-like teeth.

A few moments later, all that was left was a blood stain on the floor, the mindscape changed from its inky darkness to an asylum. He felt comfortable with the creepy atmosphere of his mind.

"Creepy, dark and something that could kill me could pop up at any moment, my kind of place." He said, to himself, looking the place over.

He, then willed himself back into reality and found himself on the floor of his bedroom. Something sticky trailed down his face making a puddle on his floor.

"What's this?" He mumbled, rubbing his face and a inky black substance showed on his fingers, that looked like blood, but had a mind-numbing smell coming from it.

He slowly sat up and slowly went towards his bathroom and looked blankly at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was now more wind-blown and wild. His eyes had a more dark and ominous look in them, they were dark, but there was a malevolent sparkle just underneath the surface waiting to exerted. His clothes ripped and torn, his body grew more toned and yet he had a slight lanky look to him.

He washed his face and hair of the black substance, took off the remainders of his torn outfit and threw them in the trash and went to bed. The night was spent dreaming of the destruction of people and the morality of people in general.

Soon, the morning sun rises and he wakes at the crack of dawn, stretching out his limbs and went about his morning routine, and then finally got dressed with a dark purple kimono shirt, with black ABNU pants taped around his ankles and black ninja sandals.

He, then left his room and went about his day. His 'family' would usually started taunting and jeering at him, the minute he left his bedroom, but the look on his face told them otherwise. Like a dangerous animal just waiting for the right moment to tear out your throat. So, they went past him with just looks of superiority with touch of fear that wafted from them as he past not looking twice at them.

He went to the dinning table and breakfast was already served, the rest of the cooks ran out of the room except one, which was his only companion in 'home' and that was the chef that has raised him since he was born and was more a parental figure than _them_.

So, he ate the meal that she prepared, said his thanks and left the compound heading towards the academy, wanting to meet up with his friends and as he walked into the academy grounds right in front of the school, he saw a brawl happening, but it seems like a group of teachers and genin or older academy students were ganging up on two girls.

Arashi, just shrugged his shoulders and went into the fray walking up to one of the academy students and they spat, "Who the hell a-"*Smash!*

The fighting stopped momentarily as everyone stared at the newcomer with a simple smile and dark eyes. The fighting started up again, with more people and soon they all fell. The three kids stood together back to back in a circle over looking their targets, each with a smile befitting them, making all their opponents have shivers run down their spines as they the group charged.

The fight was quick, brutal and bloody. The winners were Arashi, Rein and Hinata as they dragged the knocked out opponents into a pile in the middle of the academy grounds. A familiar voice sounded around the silent grounds.

"Well, someone started this party without me, huh?" Naruto, tilted his head smiling a fanged grin.

* * *

**Ending it! Finally! The story will continue! I wonder what will happen next, I wonder what you guys think. Anyways, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. Laters, **

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Beginning

**Chapter 11**

"Well, someone started this party without me, huh?" Naruto tilted his head smiling a fanged grin.

(Present)

"Naruto?"

"In the flesh, so to speak and who might you girls and guy be?" Naruto asked, already knowing.

The girl with the green highlights smiled slightly, jumped down from the body pile and walked towards him, grabbed his face and slammed her lips into his.

Naruto was slightly shocked but went along with it.

"I've always wanted to do that," Hinata replied back, with a slight pink blush and a smile.

"Hinata, huh," He smirked.

"At your service, dear Naruto-kun." She bowed mockingly.

"Ha! Seems like I'm not the only one to make a change am I and the other two? Rein? Arashi?"

"Again, I will never understand why you choose to act stupid for these fuckers when you are as sharp as a nail," She said, spitting on one of the unconscious bodies, for emphasis.

"Once again I agree," Arashi said, kicking a body out of his way.

"Come on guys, the academy test is today and I want to finish and pass so we can be done with everyone else."

"Sure." The group walked towards the building, stepping and kicking all the unconscious people in their way.

They arrived at their homeroom and the four sat together at the top row of seats. They slightly changed their looks that would make them stand out. Naruto changed his eye color from red to blue and changed his past hair color, Hinata, her hair changed to fully blue, Rein covering her arms with bandages hiding her new barbed wire tattoos she gotten yesterday and Arashi wore gloves that covered his entire hands, hiding his sharp nails.

Soon, everyone flooded into the room, most staring and whispering about the outcasts' new looks, but none had the courage to go up any of them. Each one of them had the aura of malevolent predator that wanted to tear you to pieces at the slightest provocation.

Sasuke entered the room and went towards his seat, glancing at the outcasts and then turned back to his view of the window.

As the class waited for Iruka to come, but then what sounded like a stampede was coming closer and closer towards the door, until it slammed open and a pair of squawking and screaming girls pushing their way into the room, yelling to each other about which one got their first.

"Why the fuck did you pretend to like her?" Rein asked.

"She wasn't that big a bitch when we were younger, but now it was just to keep a ruse to keep people off my back," Naruto replied.

"Hmph. Well, she doesn't get to have you anymore, so it's her loss my gain." Hinata replied, snuggling up against his chest.

"Greedy little minx aren't you?" Naruto whispered.

His only reply was her smirk.

"Alright, lovebirds settle down. If you want to fuck her wait 'til after the class bro." Arashi said, leaning against Rein.

"Class settle down." The noise level continued as it was before.

A tick mark appeared on Iruka's forehead and he performed a few hand signs, took a deep breath and yelled, "Shut the fuck up, you brats!"

The class then fell silent and raced towards the nearest seat and Sakura, unfortunately, wanted the seat next to Sasuke, which Ino wanted and they went towards the seat, but Rein was in no mood to deal with pathetic fan girls today, so she allowed her tattoos to crawl off her right arm to the floor and tripped both of them flat on their faces.

"Sakura, Ino get your butts in a seat!"

She raced to get a random chair which ironically was right in front of Sasuke.

"Now that everyone is seated, we are going head with the genin exam."

He passed out all the paper test to everyone, however, one of the students raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Where is Mizuki-sensei?"

"He was injured in a mission and had to leave for one week and will return next week." Iruka lied.

What really happen to Mizuki was that he was attacked by Naruto and Hinata. Hinata's attack happened first when she was walking home and he came across her and thought she was of age and tried to kiss her, but a kick to the nuts and punch and punch to the eye which thrust him into the wall and knocked him out. Naruto's attack was in the morning was when he picked a fight with him and got the shit kicked out of him.

Apparently, some pity-filled civilians dragged his ass to the hospital and he would be unconscious for the next few days. What is even worse is that the kick Hinata gave him, crushed his testicles and so he would never experience the pleasure of sex again, even if the 2-3 girls who had the misfortune of doing the deed with him, say he wasn't good at it per say but you get the point.

"Anyways, get to it. You all have an hour to complete the written exam."

The entire class finished their tests at different times, whether they finished early or at the last minute didn't matter as several students failed and had to try again in the next six months so three-quarters of the class remained and so they all moved outside to do the taijutsu portion.

The taijutsu spars will like this:

Hinata vs. Sakura

Rein vs. Ino

Arashi vs. Kiba

Naruto vs. Sasuke

Shino vs. Choji

Shikamaru vs. Random Genin #1

"Does everyone understand?" Iruka asked.

"Ye-" ***Smash!**Crash!***

"What the hell?" Said one of the genin that was thrown back from the explosion.

Dust covered the area and four different colored lights blasted into the sky.

The lights cleared and what they saw brought terror to Iruka's class as the malevolent energy coming from them where scaring them and they brought smiles to Naruto, Hinata, Arashi and Rein.

All four students then stepped forward and reached their hands towards the glowing orbs and enclosed their fists around them.

Red engulfed Naruto, Orange engulfed Rein, Green engulfed Hinata and Yellow engulfed Arashi causing another explosion.

Iruka covered his eyes and coughed to get all the dust out of his lungs and called out to his students.

The dust cleared and showed his students were fine, just a bit shaken up, but when he looked at the four who touched the glowing orbs he gasped.

"Naruto..Hinata..Arashi..Rein. What happened to you all?"

The responses he got from them were smiles.

* * *

**Ending it, next chapter! Bye guys and happy spring break! Laters!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Exams

**Chapter 12**

* * *

All four students then stepped forward and reached their hands towards the glowing orbs and enclosed their fists around them.

Red engulfed Naruto, Orange engulfed Rein, Green engulfed Hinata and Yellow engulfed Arashi causing another explosion.

Iruka covered his eyes and coughed to get all the dust out of his lungs and called out to his students.

The dust cleared and showed his students were fine, just a bit shaken up, but when he looked at the four who touched the glowing orbs he gasped.

"Naruto..Hinata..Arashi..Rein. What happened to you all?"

The responses he got from them were smiles.

(Present)

Naruto's appearance had changed, his eyes turned to their now normal crimson color along with his red and black curly hair, he now two black horns that tipped red and going downwards he wore a black mesh shirt that was cut off barely below his abs held tight with a belt. Over the shirt, was an open black jacket with red-orange trimmings. With his pants were black, with the top button undo, held up with a skull belt buckle. He had one belt around his right pant's leg and two on the left and completing the outfit is slim pair of black boots with a red shine that ended just below the knee.** Appearance:** **Black Gold Saw **

Rein's appearance has changed, her eyes, being that of honey and tree bark now had a tint of orange inside of them. Her hair became wavy with orange highlights and white tips at the end. Her outfit changed into a black dress with a zipper going from top to bottom. She now had black leggings with orange trimmings a spiked belt that seemed to move like it had a mind of its own. She wore a pair of metal black cuffs on her wrists and black leather gloves, along with leather ankle boots. **Appearance: Strength **

Hinata's appearance has changed, her eyes were no longer a pale lavender, they were acid green and her hair as grown down her back with the same green highlights as her eyes. She wore a v-neck black dress with a riffled lacy edge, the sleeves stop at her elbows and the rest of the arm is covered in lace. She has a pair of acid green horns and a pair of wings of the same color. She has dark green leggings under her dress stopping below her knees and her shoes are shiny black heels with ribbons tied around her shins ending it with a bow on each side of her leg. **Appearance: Dead Master **

Arashi's appearance has changed, his dark brown hair was now a pale blonde with messy locks framing his pale face and mischief-filled blue eyes. He had a black spiked crown and his gloves were gone showing his sharp nails and he wore a loose white shirt with a black long-sleeved jacket with tears at the end. He wore long dark green pants and black shoes with a dark gold edge. **Appearance: Chariot**

Naruto, Rein, Arashi and Hinata were in awe of their power, when they realized that their counterparts, the ones who understood them did this. They were broken out of their reminiscing when Iruka called out to them.

They smiled to the teacher that would actually watch out for them. They walked forward, Naruto and Hinata willing the horns on their head to shrink along with Rein changing her tail into a belt and Arashi willing away his spiked crown.

They replied that would tell him later, to which he nodded since all of them could be stubborn and tight-lipped about certain things until they wanted to explain.

They sat down on the grass and Iruka called out the first match.

Hinata vs. Sakura

"Ready..Set..Fight!" Iruka yelled, backing up to the edge of the ring, giving the genin to be their space.

Sakura said, "Why don't you give up, Hinata? We both know you can't win, so surrend-"

***Punch!***

Sakura was sent to the ground, holding her cheek as she stared shocked at Hinata who practically never stuck another person and only protected herself.

"H-Hinata?"

The girl in question, cracked her knuckles and said, "Get up. I want this to be done and over with."

Sakura, grew angry at Hinata's casual dismissal of her and stood up, brushing the dirt off her red dress and went to attack Hinata.

Hinata, avoided her sloppy attacks and went for striking her openings, knocking the air out her, showing her gracefulness of a swan, while Sakura flopped around like a chicken.

Soon, Hinata gotten sick of this farce of a battle and kneed Sakura in her stomach which knocked her unconscious.

"Winner Hinata! Can you please take Sakura out of the ring, Hinata?" Iruka asked.

She nodded, grabbed Sakura's leg and tossed her out of the ring.

Iruka didn't say anything about that and moved on to the next spar as Hinata went back to her spot.

Shino vs. Chouji

"Ready..Set..Fight!" Iruka moved backwards.

Shino and Chouji got into their family fighting stances and waited for the other to attack, but Chouji attacked first and went about trying to land a hit on Shino was a lot more limber and was about to get an opening on the husky boy and landed a hit on the side of his face, which got him disoriented and Shino brought a kunai to his neck for him to surrender.

"Alright, Shino wins." Iruka said.

Shino put away the kunai and bowed to Chouji who bowed back and Shino helped him back to Shikamaru and then sat down.

Rein vs. Ino

"Ready..Set..Fight!"

Ino looked at Rein and got into a defense position. She was slightly smarter than Sakura and instead of taunts she just attacked and when she threw the first punch, Rein retaliated.

Every attack was returned with more force, until a snap kick to the chin, tossed Ino out of the ring unconscious.

"Winner Rein! Rein, if you please?"

Rein nodded and took Ino and laid her next to Shikamaru and headed back to sit between Naruto and Arashi.

Shikamaru vs. Random Genin #1

Shikamaru was up against a boy who was really not worth mentioning excepted he was basically like a pale imitation of Sasuke as he tried to act aloof and collected like him accepted he was more outspoken and had his head tilted so high that he couldn't look down.

Not even troublesome by Shikamaru was enough to describe him, even his name sounded conceded and just because his father was part of civilian council.

"Ready..Set..Fight!"

Shikamaru wanted to quit, but even he had his prideful moments. The second the little bastard opened his fat mouth to spit out a taunt, Shikamaru came in with a hard kick to face which knocked him out of the ring, out cold.

The class was startled because they haven't seen Shikamaru actually fight, he just swayed around dodging until the opponent gave up or he forfeited.

"Winner Shikamaru."

"So troublesome." He went back towards his spot with Chouji and Ino woke up to see Shikamaru kick that loud mouth by her standards out of the ring. She was shocked at seeing the lazy boy she known all her childhood, put in effort in anything other than cloud watching and playing shoji and go.

Naruto vs. Sasuke

The pair stared at each other from when they got up to when they entered the ring.

Iruka looked at the pair and said, "Ready..Set..Fight!"

Sasuke went about attacking first and tried to end Naruto with a single kata, but Naruto didn't survive by being truly stupid. He avoided his attacks like a jounin would do to a genin and it was pissing him off.

The dumb cheers of his fans were not helping him, in beating the dobe. He snarled when of his attacks hit him and he finally said, "Stop dodging and let me hit you, dobe!"

"If you're the so-called genius then you should be able to hit me, not ask me to let you hit me, stupid."

Sasuke snorted and continued his unsuccessful attack on Naruto to which gave him, no results and soon he was starting to get sloppy to which Naruto took advantage of. Every attack was no avoided, but blocked and either a punch or kick was returned.

Naruto grabbed his leg, when Sasuke went to give Naruto a kick to the face, but Naruto returned said kick with 1/10 of his suppressed strength and it knocked the air out of Sasuke's lungs as he collapsed on the floor.

"I suggested you call it, Iruka-sensei. If I continue while he's like this, he won't live to see tomorrow."

"What did you-"

"I just kicked him, but where is the actual question. I kicked him the exact center of his solar plexus, which is why he can't retain air, so he needs to forfeit."

"Could he-"

"No. I'd made sure not to use too much force on that area. I could have easily killed him with that move alone."

"So, can you-"

"Yes, you just need to call it first or my attack will finish him off."

"Winner Naruto, now please fix him."

Naruto sighed and went about pressing certain spots on the Uchiha's chest which got him to breathe right again, but Naruto ducked out of the way of Uchiha's right hook.

"Sasuke enough. The match is over, so no attacking classmates out of the ring or their matches, understood."

"Hn." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and went to sit alone in the grass.

"Okay, now towards to the final portion of the genin exam. Everyone please return to the classroom."

The class then went inside and everyone waited in the hall and one by one, each person went inside the room and was tested on the three academy jutsu needed to fully pass.

Overall, All of the Rookie 9 pass and several other genin and they would be sorted into teams tomorrow morning.

As Iruka finished off his graduation speech to those who were lucky enough to be genin, an ABNU flashed inside the room.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Rein Okami and Arashi Hyo, you are requested by the Hokage and the ninja and civilian councils."

"Fine." They droned emotionless.

That single word, made the ABNU flinch, even though he would never admit it.

The ABNU was about to flash them to the council room, but all four of them left in their own special way.

Naruto left in a swirl of red and black flames

Hinata left in a tornado of water and acid

Arashi left in a strike of lightening and wind

Rein left in a swirl of earth and fire

Soon all of them were in the middle of the council room, looking bored.

Several of the ninja heads were surprised at the students' new looks, the civilians couldn't care less and the Elders were looking at them like they found a new toy.

"Do you students know why you are here?" The Hokage asked.

Their silence was his answer.

"So what do you want?" Naruto started off.

* * *

**Ending it! Next chapter, I wonder what I should write next? Oh yeah, the teams. Oh well, favorites, follows and reviews are appreciated, those that came to bitch at me can leave and let the door hit your ass on the way out. Now that's out of the way. I wish you all a good day and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Rein Okami, and Arashi Hyo, you are requested by the Hokage and the ninja and civilian councils."

"Fine." They droned emotionless

That single word, made the ABNU flinch, even though he would never admit it.

The ABNU was about to flash them to council room, but all four them left in their own special way.

Naruto left in a swirl of red and black flames

Hinata left in a tornado of water and acid

Arashi left in a strike of lightning and wind

Rein left in a swirl of earth and fire

Several of the ninja clan heads were surprised at the student's now genin's new looks, the civilians couldn't care less and the Elders were looking at them like they found a new toy.

"Do you genin know why you are here?" The Hokage asked.

"So, what do you want?" Naruto started off.

(Present)

The some of the clan heads raised an eyebrow at Naruto's statement. It was just like him to be blunt, however, it was cold, not annoyed like it should have been.

The civilians didn't like his tone and they showed it.

"Respect your betters, you de-I mean brat."

"What? Demon brat, huh? That's what you wanted to say?"

"You know, Uzumaki-san?"

"The sheep that's sitting across from you are not subtle with their beatings and their mouths when drunk. I've known for awhile now subconsciously but I still knew actually." Naruto shrugged.

"And the rest of you are okay with this?" Shibi asked to the children on the floor

Hinata, Rein, and Arashi shrugged their shoulders.

"He's still the same guy, we've known forever." Arashi started

"Just because he has a fuzzy problem.." Rein said.

"Doesn't make him any different from us." Hinata finished.

Several clan heads slightly smiled, because they could understand, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio never had any problems with Naruto, the Inuzuka used to before Tsume actually saw how he was treated and she squashed down the foul behavior of her clan and made them see how he was treated so they helped him out whenever they could, filled with shame of their past inactions or actions. The Aburame didn't have a problem with him, The Hyuuga and the Uchiha did, seeing that the Hyuuga thought he was a demon for reasons that will be explained later and the Uchiha wanted his as a weapon.

Itachi, the one of the guards of Naruto at the time who grew fond of the little blonde boy and would spend time with him, in the shadows as Naruto knew where to look at the appropriate times. He was ordered to slaughter those wanted to rebellion against Konoha, however, he knew that the clan was going to enslave Naruto and he could not allow that to happen the little boy he considered a brother. He irradiated the entire clan, leaving Sasuke alive, which caused his missing-nin status. He wanted to leave his mother, but he knew the council would force her to breed more Uchiha so he spared her from that fate.

Hiruzen was furious, but Itachi didn't care. He left the village leaving a scroll of jutsu for Naruto and a raven to tune in to what was happening around him. Always keeping an eye out and seeing the brat that Sasuke became was disheartening, but made him move forward.

Back to the topic at hand.

Naruto, Hinata, Rein and Arashi stared straight ahead, not wavering in front of the council.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Trust me, Third. No need to restrain on my part, we all know you couldn't give two shits about me. Now, what do you really want?" Naruto said, blandly.

Several heads snapped up and looked at the Hokage and even brought the Nara clan head to look up to stare at the Hokage.

The third sniffed and looked at awkwardly at the boy he thought brought more truth to the stupid blondes stereotype.

One of the stupid civilians on the council couldn't hold his tongue anymore and said, "Kyuubi brat, you will no longer torment this village anymore, do everyone here a favor and die in a ditch!"

"Is your dick muncher done yet with his embarrassment he, unfortunately, has to call a mouth?" Hinata said, with a raised eyebrow.

Hiashi looked at his 'weak' daughter with wide eyes.

'This was not Hinata, she is suppose to be weak and fragile, not.. like this.' He thought looking at his _daughter._

"He broke the third's law." Inoichi pointed out, the council stole glances at Naruto and found out he was not affected and neither were his friends.

"You all know?" Choza asked, slightly worried at their lack of responses.

"Like we said, we don't care about his fuzzy problem. Besides no one hates the fox, more than Naruto."

That made several eyes widen.

"You hate the fox?"

"Yes I do. However, the damn thing is brutal and won't give me my peace. Why it was sealed in me, I'll never know, nor do I care. I all know is, that the fox's chakra is being filtered into my system. Soon enough, it will be dead, I will no longer be its container."

That made several civilians and ninja do spit takes.

"What?!" Hiashi said

"What do you mean by that?" Tsume asked

"Lies!"A civilian council member yelled out

Danzo stared at Naruto with his stole Uchiha eye, but it seemed to have no effect on him, which made him grit his teeth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that the fox is sealed inside my gut, never to get out, its' chakra to be converted to mine, giving me several upgrades, one that is my favorite is immunity to genjutsu and the Uchiha bloodline."

"Lies!"

Among many of the voices shouted from the civilians, Danzo was close to popping a blood vessel.

'Is this true? Could the Uchiha bloodline have no effect on him? If not, that doesn't mean I can't use it on someone he's close too.' He thought.

He directed his hidden eye to Rein, trying to bend her to his will.

'Attack Hinata Hyuuga.' He mentally ordered.

Rein vanished into thin air.

"Huh?" Tsume said

"What?" Sayuka said

"Where did sh-." "Aaaaahhhh!"

The civilians and ninja look towards where the elders are sitting are shocked that they see Danzo on the floor holding his bleeding empty eye socket, but wait didn't he lose his eye before, so why is it bleeding now?

"Hmph. Seems you're more disgusting then you look, Old man." Rein said, blandly

A low growl emitted from Danzo was her only reply.

"How dare you attack one of the elders!"

"Can it, you old sow." Naruto said, not bothering to look at the snarling old woman.

"What do you have in your hand?"

"Does this look familiar?" Rein said, holding up the red eye of the Sharingan for everyone to see.

The civilians were shocked to the famous bloodline that was dripping blood on the floor in Rein's palm, the ninja clan head were glaring at Danzo.

"So what to do, Hokage?" Hinata asked, looking at Hiruzen.

"ROOT! To me!" Danzo yelled out, but they never came.

He looked up to see the dead and crippled ninja with the blank masks on the floor surround them.

"How sad, Danzo." Naruto sneered at him

The one eye war hawk could only grit his teeth, he was about to make another move, but a sharp jab of nerve point that knocked him unconscious and paralyzed him at the same time made that move not a reality.

"Appears you have several things to clean up, do you wish for us to wait until you are finished or do you want to have this discussion another day?" Arashi asked

"You four are dismissed, you will get your teams tomorrow morning."

"Good day to you, Hokage-sama." They all said, neutrally

The group of newly made ninja left the building and flash away, all the ABNU sent to trail after the group lost their scent as they flashed away.

(Training Ground 44)

"It appears we have a lot to discuss don't we?" Naruto said.

* * *

**Ending it! Finally! The argument, Naruto knowing Hiruzen doesn't give a shit and so on. Hiashi is going to have a talk with Hinata later in the future and Neji may or may not have an ass-kicking to end all ass kickings. Anyways, the teams will be explained in the next chapter. I want the four to either be on the same team or they have an single student with Anko, Ikibi, and two ABNU that are trustworthy. It all depends how I feel about it. Laters all. Sorry for this update, I may change this chapter and the next chapter will be much longer than this one. **

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	14. Chapter 14: Fillerunforunately

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"Good day to you, Hokage-sama." They all said, neutrally

The group of newly made ninja left the building and flashed away, all the ABNU sent to trace them lost their scent as they flashed away.

(Traning Ground 44)

"It appears we have a lot to discuss don't we?" Naruto said as he looked at his friends take a seat across from him.

(Present)

Hinata took a seat on his lap, making up for lost time, Rein and Arashi sat in front of them, very close to each other.

"Apparently, we do, Naruto," Rein said

"It appears we are more connected to each other than we thought," Hinata stated

"Considering our appearances, it is possible that our powers are somewhat related," Rein said, now laying her head in the lap of Arashi.

"Did you guys meet someone yesterday?" Naruto asked, the elephant in the room question

"Depends, Naruto. Would that someone just so happen to be within our own heads?" Rein asked

"After experiencing a nasty blow to what you believed in?" Arashi continued

"Count for something?" Hinata finished

"You all know me too well, you know that?" Naruto said, placing his hands behind his head

"Of course, considering we've been with you at the start," Rein smiled at her brother in all but blood

"So what would be yours, dear Hinata?" He asked, placing his chin on top of her head

"Envy" Hinata stated

"Hatred" Rein added

"Insanity," Arashi said

"Rage" Naruto finished

"All dark motives, thanks to this shitty village and all the bullshit with it."

Hinata, Rein, and Arashi laughed in agreement, they all had very few ties here, Iruka, the Ramen People being most of them. Everyone is either not worth their time or dead meat.

The group spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing. However, Hinata needed to go 'home' she didn't feel like having her clansmen prowl the village for her and her scene in chambers would make for a series of questions she didn't feel like answering.

Hinata waved her friends goodbye and flashed away towards her clan compound as she passed through the guards, without saying a word, which brought a concerned look flash through their eyes for a second before they schooled their features.

They were Hyuuga, with eyes blessed by Kami, it didn't matter that they enslaved most of their clan, they had the right...or so they would like to think.

She decided on to power down into her first outfit she started the day with as she entered the compound. She went to the kitchens and fixed her meal herself, she cooked for herself ever since her uncle passed and she was almost poisoned by a branch member and was bedridden for two weeks.

She despised those two weeks, Hiashi made her spar with him and her two cousins when she was in a vulnerable position and she had to force herself to get better or she would not have made it. She could only sigh at the abuse she suffered at the hands of power-hungry idiots.

Soon, the food she prepared was finished and placed her food on the table, said thanks and started to eat. In the middle of her meal, her little sister came into the room and blinked twice before schooling her features by sneering at her appearance.

She was inwardly shocked at Hinata's appearance and how different she looked from the plain beige girl that used to stutter all the time.

"What is it, Hanabi?" Hinata said, blandly

She got into a Hyuuga fighting stance with her bloodline showing in her eyes as her face turned into a determined sneer.

"Who are you are what have you done with Hinata?"

"You can drop the caring act, _little sister,_ it is old and stale. You could not be any more transparent. If what you came here for is alone time for your meal, then you can have it. I have finished with mine anyways." Hinata said, grabbing her bowl and plates and walked out of the room without a second glance at her sister.

Hanabi could only release her stance and shut off her bloodline as she watched the back of her sister go into the kitchen.

'That was not Hinata.' Hanabi inwardly shuddered.

The little girl had a feeling that she made a powerful enemy of her sister and that she would regret it. She brushed the thought off, Hinata was a stuttering, loving fool that would never harm her little sister, but...why did her palms feel sweaty and her heart felt like it is about to burst out her chest?

Hinata went into her room and locked the door, Hiashi came home an hour later and called a meeting with the elders of his clan, called Neji and Hanabi to witness Hinata's disownment and present her as a gift to a Fire Noble.

He ordered a branch member to get Hinata and bring her here. The branch member did what he was told and was about to enter without knocking, but the door was locked. He knocked hard and quick on the door saying that her father and the elders have summoned her.

No response on the other side, the branch member developed a tick on the right side of his head was about to pound on the door until the door unlocked on the other side and Hinata appeared in front of him, with a pair of pajamas and looked at him with a plain stare that unnerved him.

He was about to repeat his orders, but Hinata raised a hand to stop him and brushed past him. She didn't acknowledge his presence from him, which made his mind whirl he could not believe this was the same girl from yesterday. He couldn't even comment on her state of dress.

Hinata walked into the chamber as elders and her father stared at her, with wide eyes as they couldn't believe her disrespect to them.

"Hinata, you do realize that we have summoned you, yes?" An elder asked, too shocked to be demanding.

"Yup, I do. I do not feel the need to change my clothes to just converse with all of you, considering all this meeting will bring me is a headache. Is this summoning something of actual importance or is it just to inflate your already massive egos, because I will leave." Hinata finished, crossing her arms over her impressive bust.

"You listen here! We are your elders and we demand respect!"

"I won't respect bastards that seem to have an overwhelming lack of morality to enslave their own family. When you finally pull your heads out of your collective asses, then call me. Until then, stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours." Hinata stated, turning towards the door

"Stop her!" One of the elders commanded

Neji took the chance to paralyze her, but Hinata avoided it and smashed a fist into his solar plexus causing him to spit up blood as he collapsed to the floor trying to get air into his lungs.

"Now now Neji, don't be so eager. If you want to fight me, be patient. I'll fight you when I am good and ready, if any sooner, then I will cripple you and no one will find your body as maggots feast on it. Understand?" She said, plainly

When Neji didn't reply, Hinata kicked him over and closed ten chakra pressure points making the pain in his chest sharper and harsher than before which made him bite his lip to hold in any sound of pain.

He conceded with a nod with a look of loathing and Hinata just left the room with some elders reconsidering their plan, while the rest still wanted to get rid of her, but her striking down Neji made them reevaluate her position as clan heir.

'It appears Hinata has finally grown out of her pathetic stage, well let's see if it will last. After all, she has an overwhelming amount of care for her family.' Hiashi thought, not realizing the fatal mistake he would make soon enough.

Hinata went to her bedroom, made sure it was secure from the rest of her clan and then went to sleep, dreaming about finally leaving her hell and being with her friends.

Back to Naruto, Rein, and Arashi...

They watched Hinata flash away and soon they went to their homes and waited for the next day.

Naruto went to the traveler's part of town where he was able to get new clothes, ignoring the whisperings and feared glances or hate-filled glares in his direction as he got his new clothes.

The village gossip system was running very high this evening, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to give a shit. He flashed away leaving many fake trails for the ABNU watching him as he went back to his apartment. He heard among the mutterings of the villagers that two people in his old apartment building survived, he would have to pay a visit to them sometime into the future.

He smirked to himself as malicious thoughts echoed through his head, each one getting more and more violent.

However as he dropped off his new clothes in his apartment, he felt something was wrong and it made his blood boil underneath his skin.

With a growl, he leaped out of the apartment taking a mask he snatched away from his old apartment owners. He placed it on his face and went with his gut to take him where he felt trouble was brewing.

Rein returned to his clan compound with a blank look as several clan members bowed in her direction as others kept their sneers to themselves as she smirked at them knowing they were struggling not to attack her, knowing they were powerless against her. They despised her but feared her even more.

She knew perfectly well that fear leads to anger and anger leads to hate and hate leads to revolt. If she had to kill off many members who tried to revolt against her then she would, she had no qualms about killing them. Most of them didn't raise a hand at her suffering when she was younger so she didn't have to give them any mercy.

She smirked at her whimpering mother as she passed her and said, "I want a report of everything surrounding the clan first in the morning. If not, then I will drag you out, strip you and have you be the house's bitch for the entire month, never getting a moment's rest, do you understand?"

Her mother lowered her head in submission and Rein went up to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

Arashi went to his clan compound, completely silent, brushing past the members of his clan and his parents...if he could call them that and went towards his bedroom, locking and sealing the door behind him.

His parents looked at the door of their son's room with a questioning glare but didn't say anything about it, considering they thought he had a bad day, which was good for them. As they were not there in the morning, to feel his cold, malicious intent but they will confront him about it tomorrow. After all, they still thought it was the same broken boy who wouldn't do anything.

They were too busy thinking about the power they would get when they finally got rid of their son, if only they weren't so greedy.

Tomorrow morning: Academy Classroom

Everyone who got a headband yesterday appeared in the classroom. Most of the conversation was about how awesome it was to be a ninja and how they were going to get fame and power. However, things do not work out like that, do they.

Anyways, Iruka comes into the classroom and with a bandage wrapped around his midsection bring some of the conversations in the room to a halt.

Sakura and Ino ran inside and started their usual squabble, dragging in all the fan girls of the class into it, while the boys of the class were watching the scene with mirth.

Naruto, Arashi, Rein, and Hinata were just sitting down in the same row, were picking up the conversation from yesterday. Sasuke just had his head turned to the window but was occasionally glancing at the four outcasts with a strange, contemplating look on his face.

"Everyone! Shut the hell up and sit down!" Iruka snapped

Everyone got into their seats and did exactly as he ordered. They maybe ninjas, but that giant head jutsu still scared most of them out of their wits.

Iruka silently chuckled at that and then cleared his throat.

"Well, for all of you all that has passed then congratulations. I am very proud of you all and I hope you will serve your Hokage and superiors well. However..." Iruka trailed off, going into a darker tone, "Being a ninja does not mean instant prestige nor does it give you fame at the drop of kunai. You have to train hard, your comrades will be like your family and you will have to watch their backs. Some of you will not make it, being a ninja, I will not sweet talk you, I am just telling you the truth and you realize it sooner or later and I am just telling you now. Please think about it." Iruka finished

Everyone was silent, thinking about his words and letting them sink into their skulls, those that were part of ninja clans knew what they were getting into, civilians, however, were having second thoughts. The atmosphere was very tense and thick until Iruka broke it.

"Alright enough, silence for now. It is now time to tell you your teammates and your team leaders." Iruka said, leaning against his desk, the list of potential ninja in his hands as some people leaned forward in excitement.

* * *

**Ending it! Next chapter! It's going to happen, the actual start of the story. Sorry, this chapter is a filler one more than anything, but I had too. What happened yesterday night and this morning, you will know in the next chapter. PM me or review me if you have an opinion you want to share. Those who just wish to write rude comments, you can go and never return. Laters~**

**Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	15. Chapter 15: New Teams

**Chapter 15**

* * *

As Naruto dropped off his new clothes in his apartment, he felt something was wrong and it made his blood boil underneath his skin.

With a growl, he leaped out of the apartment taking a mask he snatched away from his old apartment owners. He placed it on his face and went with his gut to find where trouble was brewing.

He listened to the sounds around him, his chakra encircling him as ran towards wherever his gut was telling him. Soon the scent of blood hit him and made him run faster.

Soon he across a scene that made his blood boil and his canines made his lips bleed. It was Iruka, he was clutching a large scroll in a protective gesture as two ninjas stalked towards the downed chunin.

"Now Iruka, make this easier for yourself. Give up the scroll and we will allow you to live." Mizuki said, still having bandages wrapped down his crotch and face.

"Considering the ass kicking you got, I am surprised you are still standing and taunting me instead of moaning about the loss of your...package. A tiny package I might add." Iruka quipped

Naruto snorted in his position in the trees.

'Note to self, pay for one of Iruka's meals, I am now amused for the entire evening.'

"Why would defend the demon!"

'And it's gone...'

"He is not a demon, he is Naruto Uzumaki, a true ninja!" Iruka snapped at the two

"Whatever, Umino. Time to die." Mizuki said, unstrapping the giant shuriken off his back, he threw it at the downed chunin who clutched the scroll with all his strength, but a loud clang, the shuriken cutting through the wind and then the wet sound of metal stabbing into flesh and blood, brought everyone's attention to the second chunin who now sported the giant shuriken in his stomach.

He fell to the ground with a thud, his traitorous blood seeping into the grass and dirt below him.

Naruto leaped down from his position from the tree and stood protectively in front of Iruka.

"So Demon, you have decided to make your appearance."

"Of course, why would I miss your ass kicking party?" Naruto replied

Mizuki gritted his teeth as he charged at the genin standing in front of Iruka, however, Naruto kicked him back, making him land on his ass with no breath.

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he walked forward towards his prey, a wide fox grin splitting his face and then proceeded to beat the shit out of Mizuki.

Iruka silently shuddered, 'I thank Kami that I think of Naruto as a person, not the fox. Even with him tearing Mizuki apart-' *shudder* 'I have no idea you could actually rip off someone ass cheeks like that.'

Naruto finished his maiming of Mizuki and brushed his hands off his clothes, the twitching and semi-quiet moans of agony coming from the piece of mangled flesh on the ground were ignored as Naruto carried Iruka on his back, holding the scroll with one hand and flashed them both to the hospital.

Leaving Iruka in the care of the pair of doctors and nurses that actually treated him when he was younger, Naruto left and vanished, much to the chagrin of the Third, who couldn't seem to find him anywhere with his crystal ball.

Naruto fell asleep on his bed and turned in for the night, the muffled pain-filled moans of the fox, lulling him to sleep.

(Tomorrow Morning)

"...Please think about it." Iruka finished

Everyone was silent, thinking about his words and letting them sink into their skulls, those of ninja clans knew what they were getting into, civilians, however, were having second thoughts. The atmosphere was very tense and thick until Iruka broke it.

"Alright enough, silence for now. It is now time to tell you your teammates and your team leaders." Iruka said, leaning against his desk, the list of potential ninja in his hands as some people leaned forward in excitement.

Team 1...Team 2...

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Furi Ganme

Team 7 Sensei: Kakashi Hakate

Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Jacki Cells

Team 8 Sensei: Kurenai Yuuhi

Team 9: (Still active) Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga

Team 9 Sensei: Mighty Guy

Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akmichi, and Ino Yakama

Team 10 Sensei: Asuma Sarutobi

Team 11...12...

Team 13: Naruto Uzumaki, Arashi Hyo, Rein Okuma, and Hinata Hyuuga

"Iruka-sensei, why are there four genins on Team 13?" An unnamed genin asked

"Well, team 13, hasn't been active in years, so this is your chance to make history. This team is unusually blessed with strong genin regardless of the sensei."

"Which would be?" Rein asked

Iruka smiled and said, "Team 13, usually for specialized teams."

"Whose the teacher?" Rein asked

"That is a surprise, you will meet them at training ground 32, you all better get moving. They are the type that usually does not like to be kept waiting."

The four genin nodded back in response and flashed away with their own elements much to the chagrin of the Uchiha, who was gritting his teeth in envy.

"Alright, the rest of you will meet your assigned teachers soon and to team 7, Kakashi who likes to arrive late so please prepare to wait for the long haul," Iruka said as he returned to his desk, as the class gathered to their assigned teammates.

(Training ground #32)

The new team 13 arrive on the training ground and glanced around looking for their new teacher.

A massive killing intent filled the area, causing the team to snap into action, having their backs to each other, preparing for an attack from any angle, as the killing intent got thicker.

However after a couple more minutes, the killing intent faded and flashed in two people. Both ABNU-level by the looks of their masks.

The silence was deafening considering that neither group wanted to speak first.

The ABNU wordlessly took off their masks, a black dragon, and a metallic gray wolf mask to be exact, showing a man and a woman.

"You both are our teachers?" Naruto said, keeping his muscles tensed

"I told you, this will be fun, Reyna." The man said, slightly smiling at the blonde haired boy

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe, but let's see if they can keep up." She finished while crossing her arms

The man chuckled at her usual blunt answer.

"Alright, since you know the ladies name, you can call me Jacks-sensei and woman next to me by Reyna-sensei. Understand?"

"Yes." The group replied

He nodded, "Good. Now, this team has only brought out the best of the best. Consider this your first day in hell." He finished with a smirk

'Wouldn't have it any other way, now could we...' The genin thought

"Alright, we won't ask your names or the things of your personality, we already know and of your...new abilities that we will be helping you train with them."

The four nodded, considering they wouldn't have told them that much anyways.

Jacks cracked his knuckles and said,"Good, now..."

"It is time for your true genin exam, most almost-genin make it true the academy, true genin material comes from the jounin or **_our_** exam."

"If you don't want to, then leave now. Our exams have been seen as sadistic, cruel and even terrifying by even Ikibi's standards."

"We don't wish to leave..."

"I'm not going back to the classroom of the wailing fangirls"

"If it's your exam you want us to take..."

"Then we will."

The two ABNU malevolently smirked, "Good, now let us start with the exam."

* * *

**Ending it! Ending it! I have finished, now you know the teams, every one of the Rookie 9 or 12 has their assigned teams, now the next chapter will be how the teams were assigned and team 13's exam, along with Sasuke's jealousy on the rise. Later and thank you all for reading, **

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


	16. Chapter 16: Hell's Mirror Test

**Chapter 16**

* * *

(Hokage's Office)

"Now to sort the teams. Who has preferences?"

"I want Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and...Naruto Uzumaki for my team," Kakashi said, not pulling his nose from his porn novel.

"I want Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka for my team," Kurenai said

"I will take the Ino-Shika-Cho trio."

"I still have my team from last year, Hokage-sama," Gai said

"I see, I give your recommendations to Iruka-san."

"Hai."

"Dismissed." The jounin then left their Hokage to his thoughts, he knew Uzumaki would be miserable under Kakashi and will die under the guise of a mission. However, Iruka was firmly on Naruto's side.

When Iruka saw the paper for what the students the new senseis' wanted, he knew what he had to do. He knew that the Hokage didn't like Naruto and actually hated him.

Since he is the class teacher was assigned of the team placement, not the Hokage, he would able to keep Naruto and his friends together. He knew Sasuke and Sakura would be dead along with Kakashi the minute they were out of the Hokage's sight and he wouldn't be surprised if they didn't find all the pieces of their dead bodies.

He knew malice when he saw it and Naruto had a lot of it along with Rein, Arashi, and surprisingly Hinata, but he couldn't be really surprised that she had some malice considering how much of a bastard Hiashi was.

He could only do so much for the group of genin that related to him and they enjoyed his presence. He just wondered who would be their sensei, until a thought popped into his head.

The two ABNU that would take no bullshit, his companions when he was in the ABNU would take care of them. He knew they were hard asses, but they would take care of them.

* * *

[Present]

The ABNU wordlessly took off their masks, a black dragon, and a metallic gray wolf mask to be exact, showing a man and a woman.

"You both are our teachers?" Naruto said, keeping his muscles tensed

"I told you this will be fun, Reyna." The man said, slightly smiling at the blonde-haired boy

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe, but let's see if they can keep up" She finished, crossing her arms over her chest

The chuckled at her usual blunt answer

"Alright, since you know the ladies name, you can call me Jacks-sensei and the woman next to me by the name of Reyna-sensei. Understand?"

"Yes," The group replied

He nodded, "Good. Now this team has only brought out the best of the best. Consider this your first day in hell." He smirked

'Wouldn't have it any other way, now could we...' The genin thought

"Alright, we won't ask your names or things of your personality, we already know and of your...new abilities that we will be helping you train with them."

The four nodded, considering that they wouldn't have told them that much anyways.

Jacks cracked his knuckles and said, "Good, now..."

"It's time for your true genin exam, most almost-genin make it through the academy, but true genin material comes from the jounin in our exams."

"If you don't want to, then leave now. Our exams have been seen as sadistic, cruel and even terrifying by even Ikibi's standards."

"We don't wish to leave..."

"I'm not going back to the classroom of the wailing fangirls,"

"If it's your exam you want us to take..."

"Then we will."

The two ABNU malevolently smirked, "Good, now let us start with the exam."

The exam took place in training ground 32, the only training ground like training ground 44, except this training ground, is called 'Hell's pit.'

"The first part of the exam is 'to conquer' test. You need to take over your deepest and darkest fears and kill them. Are you up for it?"

He received several nods and agreements.

* * *

The first part of the exam is that the students had to conquer themselves.

"Hell Genjutsu: Demonic Inner Mirror!" Renya yelled, placing all four genins in her genjustu.

* * *

(Naruto flashback to his worst beating at 5)

Naruto was running, he was covered in scratch marks and cuts. He should have known he shouldn't have gone outside, but the festival looked so fun and he wanted to join. He did not understand why people hated so much. He thought they wouldn't pay much attention to him if he blended into the crowd and tried to watch at least the fireworks.

The crowd reacted negatively to such an act which was why Naruto found himself in his current situation. He soon found himself cornered in an alley where he was soundly beaten within an inch of his life, the pain was endless until the crowd finally had their fill of the fox brat and left him for dead.

Naruto after laying in a puddle of his own blood for what seemed like hours the crowd came back to check on him and found that he was still laying there and they cheered saying the fox was finally dead and they went to sleep, never knowing that they made themselves an enemy they would beg mercy from later on.

The scene ended and Naruto saw the abused version of himself standing in front of him.

He smiled his fake cheesy grin that only made him frown.

"I guess I can't fool you, huh, older me?"

"No, I guess not."

"No chance at getting their respect is there?"

"No, they are selfish bastards who wear a face to those they like and those they hate and we are especially on the hate list."

"You know what to do then?"

The older version of Naruto brandished a kunai and said, "I'll make it quick."

"Please do and for what's worth. Best of luck and thank you." The younger one said, with tears pouring down his face, before the head was cleanly lopped off his body, the body fell with a thump before disappearing, leaving Naruto was no more innocence or remorse.

* * *

(Constant beatdown from his Father and Grandfather's Death)

Arashi was five years old, he was sitting outside with his first sword on his lap as he was trying to find his center, like what he was taught by his grandfather, however, a harsh voice smashed through his meditation.

It was his father and he made him spar with him, Arashi was able to get a few good hits in, but his father beat him thoroughly and when he couldn't stand anymore, his father beat him harshly with the flat side of the sword and left him to wallow in pain.

When he could finally drag himself up to a standing position he tried to find a place where he could bandage himself, he fell asleep behind the compound in the shade. Over the course of the week, his father had been beating down on him, the near-constant pain whittling him down the tiny fragments of love he had for either of his parents and then soon after he heard about his grandfather's death.

His parents came to collect the swords that his grandfather left, but the old man left his pride and joy to Arashi and it pissed off both parents to no end, they beat him violently for that, trying to get him to give them the swords, but Arashi wouldn't.

The constant beatings got even worse until he was nearly beaten to death by his father who constantly berated him and left him on the ground after spitting on him.

Soon the scene ended and Arashi faced with his younger counterpart.

"So you are finally here?" The younger one, looking at him, blood dripping from his wounds, forming a puddle underneath him.

"Apparently so."

"You are going to kill me?"

Arashi didn't mess around and just nodded affirmatively.

"I see...Just keep your head on...now send me to grandpa." He said with a smile

"You know what to tell him?" The older one said as he brandished his sword

"I already know." The younger one said with a smile before his head was lopped off, before disappearing entirely. Leaving Arashi with no more innocence or remorse.

* * *

(The Beatdown, Attempted Rape from her uncle, her cousin's death, and heart shatter)

Rein was 6 years old and she had just finished cleaning the entire house and it was her drunken uncle watching her with a sleazy look in his eyes and called her over and made her follow him to an abandoned part of the compound.

With every step, she felt something was wrong and she was right when they had finally arrived in the isolated area of the compound and that was when her uncle attacked her.

Rein barely got out of the way and stared at her uncle in shock.

"W-what are you doing? U-uncle?" She stuttered out

"Now, mutt, stay still. It will only hurt for the first few and then you will be fine." He replied

Her uncle tried to pin her, but Rein was too small and moved away from him and raced away as he roared in rage, "Rein!"

She tried to find a way to hide but he caught her and started to beat her violently until she couldn't move and then he started to undo the ties on his pants, but then he got his head smashed in, covering the beaten girl in blood.

It was another like her and she helped her up. The one who helped her, hid her in a closet while the elders of the clan confronted her, the elder teen who helped her admitted that she killed her drunken uncle.

They said she could either give up the disgrace of the main house or she could take her place. The elder teen chose the second.

The elders brutalized her, beating her and raping her while relishing in her screams of pain, while Rein watched the entire thing when they had their fill they left her there. When they were finally gone, Rein stumbled out of the closet, covered in vomit and piss.

The teen could have easily given her up, but she took one of the worst things that could have been done to a person and a beating. Tears constantly fell from Rein's face as she looked at her cousin's whose life was slipping away. Rein held her older cousin's hand with both hands, as her blood staining the floor and her clothes.

Soon the scene was over and the older Rein saw her younger self, in her messy state.

"I guess you're here to kill me?" The younger version said

The older Rein didn't say anything, but her look said it all.

"Don't worry, I know why. Just one thing, kick their asses."

"I will... and I will make it quick."

"Thank you." The younger one said before Rein beheaded her, the sense of her innocence was forever gone and Rein felt a sense of peace. She had no more innocence nor any more remorse.

* * *

(Two Hellish Weeks)

Hinata was shaking from chills as her body fought the food poison attempt from one of the branch members ran through her body. She could barely move as she faded in and out of consciousness and finally fell asleep, however, she was awakened several hours later with a harsh slap from a cold branch member who was under orders to bring Hinata to Hiashi at any cost.

He brought Hinata to him, her robe stuck to her clammy skin and she was pushed into the sparring ring.

"Hinata, you will spar with your sister."

"*Cough* But father-" Hinata was cut off when his father slapped her with enough force to cut her lip.

"Hanabi!" He snapped

Hanabi went to attack her sister and started to wail on her while she was down. Hiashi finally called the attack off and had someone drag Hinata to her bedroom to heal up and this continued for the next two weeks. Hinata had to wake in the late hours of the night to get healing supplies for herself, her body protesting violently against any movement and Hinata at the time truly thought she was going to die...and welcomed it all the same.

The scene faded to black and Hinata saw the beaten version of herself, wrapped in bandages, hollow and dead eyes with purpling bruises covering her entire body.

"So...You are here to end me correct?"

The older version could only nod as stared silently at her former self.

"You know what to do...I understand. Just end it, please."

Hinata gave her younger self a smile, which was returned before a swift slash of kunai lopped off her head, both the head and body fading out of existence, leaving Hinata without any remorse or innocence.

* * *

The four fought their way out of the genjutsu, finding themselves back on the training ground.

'I can see why people would fail this part of the test, especially if they have nasty memories...' Arashi thought as he shook off the remains of his past and broken, innocent self, staring back at him with dead eyes.

"So, you pass through the first part. Good, so you are not hopeless cases. Now, on the next part."

The four newly christened genin raced through the forest, snarling sounding around them, they split up and made to take out their enemies. Huge, black snarling wolves foaming at the mouth.

Hinata slashed out with her poison fingernails, catching one of her snarling opponents in the neck, hitting flesh and the hound stiffened and fell as the others chased after her. She made several hand signs and blew out a plume of poisonous smoke which took out the remaining forces chasing her. Naruto blew out a plume of fire that sent the wolves into a fiery demise and turned them into ashes.

Arashi smashed his fist into the tree causing rough spikes to shoot out and impale two wolves and made to take care of the rest that was following him in a bloody mess.

Rein punched through each of the wolves that were following her, making fist-sized holes with each hit, the scent of burnt flesh and fur was all around her.

"It seems that they know how to fight, abet crudely, but its' a start nonetheless..."

"Maybe, I like working with people are actually worth my time. The test is over, front and center," Renya snapped

"You are to return here at 4 in the morning, if you are not here, I will drag you here by your hair or I will crotch stomp you for wasting my time," She snarled to the unflinching genin

"Dismissed, see all of you tomorrow," Jacks said, before leaving with Renya to the Hokage's office.

Naruto, Rein, Arashi, and Hinata all walk home together, but as they were walking home, a certain duck-haired boy just so happened to chance upon Naruto's fading form and snarled at the missed chance to confront him.

The dead last looked like he actually got some training while all he had was a teacher who made him wait for three hours, had us introduce themselves and told to have the test tomorrow.

'The dead last better have gotten something worse than him or else he was going to explode,' Sasuke thought to himself as he stomped towards his compound.

* * *

**Ending it! I am ending the chapter! It has been really long since I have updated this fanfic, but I have not given up and I am not willing to! Regardless, now that the teams have been made, let us move forward into training and missions, along with the reactions of Naruto and his three friends being under the command of the two most ruthless ABNUs, untouchable by the council. Laters!**

**~Kourtney Uzu Yato**


End file.
